Broken
by Verano1-BeautyInTheBreakDown
Summary: Full summary inside. Rin witnesses the tragic deaths of her mother and brother. He father decides to move towns the month after the murders and now Rin lives in a broken home. She soon finds herself running to a different province, moving in with a friend
1. Memories

**Summary: Rin witnesses the tragic deaths of her mother and brother, and afterwards moved to a completely different city. She now lives in a broken house with her father. One morning he takes things too far and Rin finds herself running away. She didn't know where she would go, only to come across her long lost friend, Kagome's new town. Rin easily finds her friends, and moves in with her. After a few weeks of staying there, Kagome's boyfriend and his family come for dinner. Rin finds herself unnaturally attracted to Kagome's boyfriend's brother. If only he saw her in the same way… **

**The inspiration for this story was that I had a dream similar to this and just kinda adjusted it and added onto it. Still I'd like to hear what you think about this and where you think it should go. Thanks. Enjoy. Warning: the first chapter is really sad… **

**Disclaimer, I don't own anything. Don't you hate having to type that for EVERY story you do? **

**Chapter 1: Memories. **

It was February, and really cold. She lived in Dauphin, Manitoba, and had for her whole life. Her name was Rin. She was 5.6' and had long black hair. She always wore it in a side ponytail, since she was always doing some kind of sport and found it easier to have her hair up in the first place. She was walking home beside her best friends. One girl was slightly taller than her and had longer black hair that lay straight against her back. Her name was Kagome, and Rin swore that no matter what happened they would always be best friends. The other girl was much taller than the other two girls and had her long red hair pulled up on both sides of her head. Her name was Ayame and as much as Rin loved the girl, they had never been as close as Kagome and herself. All three of them were 18. The girls each had very different interests, meaning they never had the same stories to tell. While Rin focused on sports, Kagome was more of the intellectual type, and Ayame preferred the arts. Kagome left the group first, seeing as she was going on a date with her boyfriend, Hojo, soon after Rin turned down her street, waving her goodbye to Ayame and unlocking her front door. Before she got the chance to call out to her mother, she heard a crash come from her parent's room. She slowly walked up the stairs, instincts telling her to be quiet, and tip toed over towards the noises. Before she got to her parents room, she saw her younger brother, Keagan, lying motionlessly in the middle of the hallway. She crawled towards him and rolled him towards her. She gasped loudly as his blood poured from his neck and only her lap. Silent tears rolled down her cheek until her a loud bang followed by her mother's scream interrupted her thoughts. She slowly rolled her brother's head off of her lap and crawled towards her parent's room. She peeked around the open the door and saw her mother lying tensely on the ground. When her mother looked up at her, her eyes begged her to run. Rin knew that she couldn't abandon her mother there with the man that had killed her brother, but she also knew that if she stayed she would die with the rest of her family. She silently crawled into the closet that was across the hall. She left the door slightly open so she could see her mother. She covered her mouth with her hand to keep from screaming as the man slowly stalked towards her mother's body. He picked her up harshly by the hair and her mother screamed out in pain, he brought her body to a height where she couldn't touch the ground with her hands, but couldn't be on her knees, making it more painful for her.

"I will only say this one more time. Where is it?" The man's raspy voice flooded Rin's ears as she shut her eyes against the scene.

"I don't know!" Her mother sobbed.

The next thing Rin heard was a loud slap as her eyes flew open to see her mother lying on the other side of the room, sobbing loudly. Rin bit down hard on her hand in an attempt to muffle her cries. Silent tears ran down her face as the man stalked over to her mother with a bloody knife in his hand. As much as she wanted to look away, she couldn't. Her eyes were open wider than comfortable and everything seemed to move in slow motion. The man picked her mother up by her hair again and brought the knife to her neck, slowly dragging it against her throat. Rin felt sick to her stomach as the man seemed to get pleasure from watching her mother shake in fear. Her mother swallowed loudly, being careful of the knife. "Please…"

Rin still couldn't even blink as the man smirked sickly at her mother's plea. "Before I kill you, you might be pleased to know that my name is Naraku." He smiled widely at her mother as fear spread across her face before he slashed her throat.

Rin's vision became blurry as her mother's blood was sprayed across the room. She closed her eyes tightly waiting to wake up, only to see the man walking towards the closet she was in. She held her breath as he approached and, thankfully, passed her hideout. She followed the man with her eyes, completely shocked as he paid no attention to her brother's lifeless body and kicked him in the side. He then walked into all of the rooms in her house and came out with their most valuable possessions. The last thing he did was walk up to her mother's body a final time, reaching for the blood stained necklace and harshly ripping it off of her neck. Rin winced as the man smiled in her direction, causing her to believe that he knew she was there, but thankfully he continued walking and slammed the front door after he left. She stayed in the closet for five minutes; only to her it felt like an eternity, before she decided it was safe and crawled towards her mother. When she reached her mother's body she starred at it, completely shocked that someone would do that. She raised a shaky hand towards her mother's face and slowly closed her eyelids. She couldn't stand looking into her mother's terrified eyes any longer. She turned sharply towards the door, convinced that she heard something, only to have her eyes widen in terror as the front door slammed shut again.

She sat up sharply in her bed, breathing hard and sweat covering every part of her body. She shakily stood and walked into her bathroom for some water. She looked around her room sadly then out the window. It was March now and she couldn't believe that they had moved so soon after everything. She'd been having that dream every night since the night it actually happened. She couldn't believe that someone would murder her mother and brother just to take some of their possessions. It didn't seem right to her, but what hurt the most was that they never actually caught the man that did that to her family. Soon after Rin and her father had moved Hadashville, Manitoba, in hopes of forgetting what had happened. Like that would happen. She knew that even though her father had acted like he'd cared, he really hadn't. He didn't care about anybody other than himself, and she knew that he didn't love her mother. He had attempted to divorce her, only for her to be killed before it had been made final. He'd taken her away from her life, from all of her friends, which at that point she really needed. Who else could she turn to, because she certainly couldn't turn to her father for comfort… He was the one that she needed protection from anyways. Suddenly her door flew open and her father stood there, fuming. She tensed when she noticed that his hand was gripping the door knob so hard that his knuckles were white.

"Where is my breakfast?" He demanded taking a step towards her. It was only 4am, but when he wanted something, he was never rational about it. Nothing mattered but his wants. He slowly stepped in front of her, glaring daggers at her.

She gulped; making sure her voice was steady before answering. It was never a good idea to show him any fear. "I was going to make it right now." Unfortunately her voice didn't sound as steady as she hoped.

He smiled cruelly at her before raising his hand and slapping her across the face. She winced but didn't scream, knowing he would enjoy that too much. She waited for him to stop before she opened her eyes and walked around him, towards the kitchen. When he came down, he made her re cook the meal 4 times before it was alright for him to eat. After he ate, he walked over to the fridge, took out a beer, and went to his own room, before falling asleep to the TV. Rin sighed before slowly walking upstairs to her own room. By then it was 6am and she was wide awake. She quietly turned on her computer in hopes that Kagome would be on her computer since it was an hour ahead of them. Shortly after Rin had left town, Kagome's parent's decided to move farther east. More specially, they moved to Keewatin, Ontario, just outside of Kenora. Unfortunately for her, Kagome was either still asleep, or was getting ready for school. Rin decided that she should follow Kagome's example and get ready herself. She had 30 minutes left before she had to leave and was beginning to wonder why her father hadn't gone to work himself. Just as she was about to leave her room, the very person she had been thinking of burst in, hitting her in the face with the door. She fell to the ground trying to keep the blood that was now falling from her nose, from getting onto her clothes or floor.

He stood above her, giving her a look that told her he had intentionally done that. "Why haven't you made my lunch yet?"

Her mouth hung open for a moment as her hand fell from her face. "What? Since when is that **my** job?"

He glared down at her. "Don't talk back you ungrateful girl." He practically growled at her. She opened her mouth to say something, only to be cut short when he back handed her. That time hurt more than most because he was wearing one of his pointy rings. She felt the cut that was now on her left cheek as she looked down to hide her tears. "Get to school."

She nodded and ran for the door. She normally would have listened to him, but she had had enough. She waited behind a tree a few houses down, until she saw her father leave. As soon as she was positive that he was gone, she ran into the house, fumbling with her keys, until she opened the door. She ran up the stairs and dumped everything out of her back pack. She grabbed a few outfits and the large pile of money that she had hidden from her father. She then grabbed a few other things she would need from her room and bathroom. Next she ran into the kitchen and grabbed as much food as possible and some bottles of water. Her back pack was heavy, but she knew it was worth it. She turned and looked out the window, making sure her father hadn't returned, before she ran from the house. She didn't know where she was going, but she wasn't surprised when she walked up to the TransCanada highway and turned towards Ontario. She turned around once to look at the town that had been her 'home' for two months before she continued to walk.

**Sorry for the sad chapter but I needed everyone to get into Rin's mind set and understand her past and her reasons for leaving. I really ****didn't ****enjoy writing this chapter. It actually made me sad… Sorry… hope you think that the story is alright. Give me ideas for this one, please! Thank you.**


	2. Destination

**Disclaimer, I STILL don't own it. **

**So today was my schools Remembrance day ceremony, yes I cried, but anyways, I am in a kinda sad mood right now, so I'm not sure how chapter two will turn out. **

**Summary of last chapter: Rin wakes after a night mare, only to, once again, be beaten by her father. One day he takes it too far and she runs from the house her father recently moved her to. **

**Last time: ****She turned around once to look at the town that had been her 'home' for two months before she continued to walk.**

**Chapter 2: destination. **

Rin had only been walking for 5 minutes and was already feeling tired. She didn't know why, she walked to school and back home every day, but today felt different. She knew it wasn't because of the excruciating heat. Maybe it was because she hadn't slept last night, maybe it was because she was still sore from all of her beatings, and maybe it was because she was terrified. She was terrified that the school had called her father and told him she wasn't there, she was terrified that he would come looking for her, she was terrified because she didn't know where she was going. She continued to look over her shoulder to see if her father was there and continually found herself jumping into the ditch every time she saw a car that was the same size or color as her father's. She crossed the high way when she saw Prawda come into view. She needed a minute to calm herself and think about things. She walked into the small restaurant/ convenience store and sat in a booth in the back corner. She bought a small coffee so they couldn't kick her out, but she knew they were starring at her. It was kind of innerving to have all their eyes on her, but she knew that if she was in their position she would be starring at the 'sad looking girl, covered head to toe in mud, and bruised all over the place, slowly drinking her coffee'. '_What am I going to do?' _She looked outside at the play structure and sighed. I had started raining and didn't look like it was going to let up. Sighing once again, she got up and threw her coffee cup in the garbage. She stood by the door, willing herself to open the door and continue walking, when it hit her. She didn't even know where she was going, but she did know that if she stayed there, her father would come and find her.

The clock told her that it was 10am, and she knew that it would take her awhile to get to the next town. She sighed and walked out of the door and into the pouring rain, instantly regretting not wearing a warmer sweater. When she reached the high way again, she looked to her left, then her right. If she continued east, she would end up in Ontario. If she turned around and headed west, she would end up back in Hadashville. Even if she had no intentions of returning to the hell hole, she would have to pass it, making it even easier to be seen. She sighed before continuing east. She looked at the long stretch of high way, realizing that it takes just under an hour to drive to the border from there, so it would take close to two or more to walk there. She dreaded the long walk she had ahead of her, but knew that getting to Ontario was her safest option. Once she got there she would be home free. It was the perfect plan. She picked up her pace as the cold wind harshly hit her face. Even though she knew her father wouldn't find out that she hadn't been at school until at least 5 that night, she couldn't help but to continually check for him. Her hopes would rise every time she saw a sigh telling her how far she had to go, but they fell every time she realized she still had a long way to go. The rain continued to beat at her back, and the wind continued to blow so hard that she almost fell over. She saw a sign a few feet away from her, but didn't have the energy to run up to it and see how far she had left, like she had to all of the others before it. To her surprise and pleasure, the sign told her that she had about 15minutes of walking to go.

*HONK HONK*

Rin turned in fear that her father had caught up to her just as she was about to reach freedom. To her relief it was only a truck driver. He pulled up beside her and opened the side door.

"Excuse me Miss?" He sounded nice enough, but Rin couldn't help but stare at him. He was a very big man, and very pale. He had only one hair on the top of his head with a very long and wide face. His eyes were practically white, and she could barely see his pupils. She knew it wasn't nice to judge someone on their appearance, but she had a bad feeling about him. She involuntarily took a step back as the guy waved a hand in front of her. "Miss? My name is Manten. Do you need a ride?"

She wanted to say yes to him more than anything, but she couldn't do it. She slowly shook her head, since for some reason she couldn't talk. He didn't seem to like her answer, and he grabbed her wrist before she could turn away. She finally found her voice as she pulled back. "What are you doing?"

He didn't answer as his grip tightened. He started dragging her into the car and she panicked. She brought her face closer to the wrist that he was holding and bit his hand as hard as she could. He screamed out in pain as she ran from his truck and into the forest. She could hear him screaming swears at her as she ran deeper and deeper into the woods.

She ran in the woods for an hour before she collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. She panted on the ground, waiting for her lungs to stop burning. It was still raining and she wasn't sure whether she was hot or cold. She stood shakily and walked towards the noises she was hearing. The closer she got to the noises, the more recognizable they became. She willed her aching muscles to take her just a little bit farther. Ahead of her, she could see a clearing and attempted to speed up. She walked into the opening and what she saw confirmed the noises she was hearing. She was back on the highway. To her pleasure, she had exited the forest at the Kenora bypass. Starring wide eyed at the sigh that told her how far she had run, she saw the list of towns coming up and walked towards it.

**Keewatin – 25KM.  
Kenora – 75KM  
Dryden – 178KM **

She felt her breathing catch in her throat. Keewatin. That was where Kagome lived. Without making the conscious decision, she started to walk towards the small town, allowing her mind to wonder. She talked to Kagome every night before bed, so she knew that Kagome would be home since she hadn't mentioned anything about leaving her house. She wondered if Kagome had changed much since she last saw her. The only things she really knew about her now were that she got a new boyfriend, whom she couldn't seem to remember his name, and that she now had a house to her own. Kagome had turned 19 the month before, and as a present her parents not only did they pay for her college, but they also bought her a small apartment like house inside the city so she would be close to her school.

She had been walking for a good half hour and was finally starting to slow down. She was frustrated that her body wouldn't take her any faster, and now that she knew where she was going, she wanted to get there and out of the rain, as fast as possible. She was well aware that she was getting looks of disgust and pity from every car that passed her. If she looked bad when she walked into that restaurant in Prawda, she looked terrible at that point. She was soaked to the bone, her cuts and bruises showing more now than ever since they had a few hours to form, and to make things worse, she had just run through a forest for over an hour. She looked like shit and she knew it, but that didn't mean they had to stare at her and lock their doors. Did it really look like she could attack their car? She felt like she was going to pass out, not mug someone.

_*Crack*_

She froze and turned towards the noise. It was faint but she knew she'd heard something crack in the woods. Curiosity got the better of her as she slowly walked towards the noise. It was irrational. Whatever it was would be long gone by the time she got there, but she felt better checking. The farther she got from the highway, the worse the knots in her stomach got. The anticipation was terrible, and there was an eerie silence that seemed to radiate from the woods.

***Crack* **

She froze again as another, much louder, crack broke the silence. She felt a chill run up her spin as she realized that the noise came from behind her. She slowly turned towards the noise and gasped as she came face to face with a wolf. She tensed and tried to back away from it, only to twist her ankle on a root and fall to the ground. She screamed until she touched the ground. The wolf began to growl at her as she raised her arm to protect her face. She bit her tongue in an attempt to muffle her cries as the wolf pounced at her. The beast bit her arm and she could tell he had gone for her face. She felt him twist and turn as he opened the wound wider then it was.

_*CRACK*_

She fought the need to scream as she felt the bone in her arm snap. Tears continually fell from her eyes as she fought to stay conscious. Every fiber in her body told her to give up. To let the darkness have her. To end her suffering. To stop running. _'But that would be too easy!'_ She tried screaming to herself but it wasn't enough. _'You know your father would be content to hear this! Don't let him have his way!'_ that seemed to be enough for her to fight to stay awake and alive. It had to be. The wolf soon got tired of fighting with someone that wouldn't fight back and his grip on her arm slowly loosened. She made sure not to move, because if she did, the wolf would attack her again. She held her breath as she heard the wolf turn and leave. Slowly, she uncovered her eyes, and breathed a breath of relief when she noticed the wolf was nowhere to be seen. She slowly stood and walked back towards the highway, promising to herself that she wouldn't leave the road no matter what.

She felt her whole body relax as she approached a large sign.

**WELCOME TO KEEWATIN! **

'_Come on! Just a little farther! You can do it! I believe in you!' _She tried to tell herself that they would be there soon, but her body continued to slow. She remembered Kagome telling her about a map a few blocks into the town, in the town center. She slowly made her way to the main building and looked at the map. She remembered Kagome's street and felt her heart sink to her stomach as she realized that she passed it on her way to the map. She sighed and walked with her head down in the direction she came from.

She ignored the whispers and looks she was receiving from the town folk easily, simply because she was too tired to care anymore. It didn't matter what they thought anyways. Chances were that she was just going to see Kagome and ask if she could spend the night, then she would leave in the morning. Her grandparents on her mother's side still lived in Thunder Bay and that was where she was going. She knew it was a far walk, but she had to make it. They would protect her. She was 18 and her father couldn't legally take her back, but the chances of that would be better if she was with family then if he found her on the highway. Relief filled her heart as she turned down Kagome's street. She read the addresses and sighed realizing she had quite a few houses to pass before she would reach Kagome's. '_Come on muscles! Don't fail me now! 3 more houses! Almost there!'_ She forced herself to walk and fought off sleep, even though she wanted to sleep. Excitement filled her body, taking her faster than she had in hours, when she passed the last house and walked up Kagome's driveway. She stumbled up the stairs, her muscles burning the whole way, and rung the door bell. She leaned against the door frame in an attempt to stay awake, only to be reminded of her broken arm when her right hand it the wall. She bit back her tears as the door was thrown open angrily. Her eyes widened as an angry looking human stood in the frame glaring at her.

He had silver hair and gold eyes. He waved his arms around in the air "What the hell do you want now you bastard! - oh?" He blinked his eyes in confusion, realizing that it was not the person he thought it was. "Hey, are you ok?"

Rin closed her eyes, trying to ignore the pain, as she nodded. "Is… Kagome… here…?" She panted, still trying to catch her breath.

He nodded but didn't look away from the girl in the door. He noticed the blood streaming down her right arm and the bruises covering her body. He shook himself out of his dazed state when he heard Kagome walking towards him. "Inuyasha? Who's at the door?" She froze when she saw Rin and ran towards her. "RIN!"

Rin opened her eyes and starred at her friend. A faint smile crossed her face before she gave into her wants. She closed her eyes and felt her moving towards the ground. Everything went black.

XXX

**OK so that's chapter two. We had a look into Rin's mind and followed her through her journey. Now that she's arrived at Kagome's, what will she do? Seriously, what do you think she will do because I really want some ideas? **

**Thank you to:**

**Taraah36****,**** for her review. Thank you for being my first review on this story! **

**Also thanks to the people who favourited this and put it on their alert lists. It means a lot to me. : ) you guy's defiantly made my day a thousand times better. I was super sad today because a year ago today one of my pets died and seeing that you guys liked my stories made me happy. Thanks again. **


	3. Facing the Past

**OK, so I was given some ideas for this story by my buddy, ****Sailor-Ruby-13****, and now I'm trying to lead up to her ideas. I'm actually really excited to write out the ideas, they were really good. P.s. I just helped her make her account on here, so I can't wait to see if she posts anything: ) **

**Disclaimer, unfortunately, I still do not own anything. : ( **

**Last time: ****Rin opened her eyes and starred at her friend. A faint smile crossed her face before she gave into her wants. She closed her eyes and felt her moving towards the ground. Everything went black.**

**Chapter 3: Facing the Past**

"_Rin honey. What are you doing here?" _

_Rin's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Standing in front of her was a woman with shinny, floor length, black hair. She had deep brown eyes and full red lips. Despite the fact that she had pink on her cheeks, red on her lips and black surrounding her eyes, she wore no makeup. She was naturally beautiful She was a head taller than Rin herself and was dressed head to toe in white, making her pale skin glow. "M-Mother?" She squeaked out. _

"_Yes Rin. Now what are you doing here?"_

"_What do you mean? How are you here? You're dead… I watched you die…" _

_Her mother's face softened as she seemed to float towards her daughter. "Yes Rin. That hasn't changed. I am still dead. I came to check on you."_

"_Am I… dead?"_

" _No. But you need to wake up." _

"_What? Wake up? But I don't want to! I want to stay with you!" _

_Her mother smiled at her. "Rin. I've missed you. I wish you could stay with me as well, but you can't." _

"_Why not?" Rin asked as tears formed in her eyes. "It's better than staying with father…" _

"_You're going to give up so easily?"_

"_EASILY? Are you kidding? I walked, well ran, across the border to Ontario! I ran away from home! I defended myself against someone 5x my size! I was attacked by a wolf!"_

"_So you understand why you can't give up! Wake up!" Her mother grabbed her shoulder and started to shake her. _

"_**Inuyasha! Give me some space!"**_

"_That's Kagome…?" _

"_**Relax Wench!"**_

"_**Rin… If you can hear me, wake up. Please." **_

"_Kagome sounds upset…"_

"_Rin, you need to wake up. Everything will be alright."_

_Her mother sounded so sure that all Rin could do was nod. She walked up to her mother and hugged her tightly. Her mother hugged her back and Rin closed her eyes. When she opened them, everything started to fade. _

She opened her eyes slowly before slamming them shut again. The light was really bright and it made her head hurt. She groaned and heard Kagome gasp.

"Rin! You're awake!" She jumped up and hugged her long lost friend.

"Oww…" She groaned again, feeling pain shoot through her right arm. She looked down to see that her arm was wrapped up and being held against her chest.

"I'm sorry!" She screamed jumping up.

Rin slowly pushed herself up, ignoring the pounding in her head and her aching muscles. She stumbled to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. "God, I look terrible…" She mumbled as she took in her image. She was still covered head to toe in blood and mud, her hair was sticking out in every direction, with sticks tied into the knots. Her left cheek was cut and swollen, with a large purplish blue bruise covering her whole cheek. She had other minor cuts covering her whole body and her arm was being held by a cloth to her chest. Her legs started to give out as she slowly lowered herself to the ground and cried.

Kagome walked through the open door and sat beside her friend while Inuyasha stood awkwardly against the door frame. She put her hand around Rin's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Look at me…"

"Rin. It will heal."

"Yeah. But not for a long time…"

"The only thing that will take longer than a week to heal is your arm."

"How do you know?"

"I'm in school to become a nurse, remember? Plus you should know how long it takes for a bruise to leave?"

She didn't want to tell Kagome that she didn't. Every time she had a bruise, her father would hit her again and she lost track of which ones were fresh or old. She looked down, ashamed of her position. "No…"

"Rin… What are you doing here?" The only answer she got was silence, so she tried again. "How did you get here?" Once again, silence. "Rin. I need some answers…"

Rin looked up and glared at Kagome through watery eyes. "I walked, ok? I was done dealing with his bullshit so I left! Is that what you wanted to know?" She put her head in between her knees and sobbed loudly.

Inuyasha snickered. "Things weren't perfect enough for the little princess, so she left home?"

Rin looked up at him with such a menacing glare that he gulped. She slowly stood and walked towards him. "And who the hell are you anyways?"

"Inuyasha. Aren't you a treat?"

She continued to glare at him. "Don't judge people that you know NOTHING about!" She screamed, jabbing him in the chest with her finger.

"Enlighten me then." He smirked as she glared harder at him.

She shoved him into the wall and walked away from him. Kagome ran up behind her after slapping Inuyasha on the back of the head. She led Rin down a hallway and into the master bedroom. She walked into the connecting bathroom and started to run bath water. She walked back into the bedroom and sat beside her crying friend on the bed. "Rin, you know you can tell me anything. Please tell me what happened so I can help you." She pleaded.

Rin sighed before whispering, "Kagome… after we left… he started to…" She shook her head and looked down.

"To what?"

Rin looked up and threw herself into Kagome's arms. "Kagome! He… he beat me!" She sobbed loudly into her shoulder.

"Rin… I'm sorry… here, go wash up and you can sleep here for awhile, come find me when you wake up ok?"

She nodded and stumbled towards the bathroom. Kagome took out a pair of baggy sweat pants and a tank top, and left it outside of the bathroom door, along with a baggy sweater. She walked outside of the room, leaving Rin alone and started to yell at Inuyasha.

XXX

Rin had to admit that the hot water felt great as it relaxed her sore muscles. She was so relaxed that she almost fell asleep. When she found enough strength in her body, she got out of the tub and wrapped a fuzzy towel around her body. When she walked out of the bathroom, she almost tripped on the pile of clothes Kagome had left for her. She eagerly put them on and crawled into the warm bed. She was asleep within minutes.

XXXX

The door bell rung again and Kagome, as well as Inuyasha, rushed to the door, hoping that the person wouldn't wake Rin up. Inuyasha thought that it was Kikiyo, but he couldn't be sure since last time he thought it was Kikiyo; it had turned out to be Rin. The closer he got to the door, the more distinct the scent became. He was a half demon; although he was convinced Rin thought he was human since she met him while he was wearing a hat. He growled as he opened to door. His half brother stood there smiling cockily at him. "Sesshomaru. Why are you here?" He growled, knowing he had to be quiet, or else Kagome would yell at him.

"What a nice way to greet family. I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by."

"Get out."

Sesshomaru honestly wanted to leave, but he'd come there for a reason. He had been in the middle of a walk when he caught a human's scent. He wouldn't have cared, but the scent enticed him. It smelt like Strawberries, but what threw him off the most the blood. He shouldn't care, but he had followed it anyways. To his surprise, it took him to his half brother's girlfriend's house. He could currently smell the same scent all over the house; it even covered Inuyasha and Kagome. He listened to his surroundings and soon heard someone's slow and even breathing coming from down the hall. He looked at his brother and smirked again. "So, who's here?"

Kagome answered for Inuyasha. "Just a friend visiting for awhile."

"If that's what you call it… She pushed me into a wall!" Inuyasha screamed waving his arms around in the air.

"Shut up before you wake her up and I push you into a wall!" She glared at him before turning back to Sesshomaru. "What do you _really_ want?"

He smirked again. "I really was just on a walk." '_But I'm much more interested in this girl that pushed Inuyasha.' _"But since you don't seem very happy to see me, I'll be leaving. Oh and Miroku's watching from his window with binoculars." He turned and left the shocked pair.

OOOO

A week passed and most of Rin's cuts were gone and her bruises were just a pale yellow. The only thing left to remind her about that week was her broken arm, which was now in a cast since Kagome took her to the hospital when she woke up. When she told Kagome she was going to leave and go to her grandparents, she all but tied her to a chair. In the end Rin agreed. She really didn't want to have a similar experience to the one she'd had getting the Kagome's, so she made a compromise. She would stay with Kagome, only if she found herself a job to help pay for everything. For the past three days she'd been going from interview to interview with no luck. Today was no different. As she dressed in one of Kagome's fancy outfit for another interview she sighed. This was getting ridiculous. She was never going to find a job at that rate. She'd been to almost every place in the town…

"Rin, relax. If you don't get a job by the end of this week, I'll give you an application for my work…"

"Ok, thanks Kagome."

"No problem." She smiled widely at her friend.

For the past week that Rin had been at her house, Kagome was just barely making her university classes because she was busy worrying over Rin, and she knew her friends were worried about her. As if to prove her point, almost as soon as Rin left, her door bell rang and in walked her two best friends, Sango and Miroku. Miroku lived across the street, but spent most of his free time with his girlfriend, Sango. The couple insisted that they stay for dinner since they hadn't actually seen Kagome in a week, which wasn't a good thing. Inuyasha had invited his family over for super and even Sesshomaru was going to be there. She reluctantly allowed them to stay as they talked animatedly to her while she cooked. At 6:30pm everyone, minus Rin, were sat at the table, waiting for the meal. When Kagome brought it out, everyone happily started to eat, only to be interrupted by Inuyasha clearing his throat.

"*Cough*ummmm…. Can I have everyone's attention?" Everyone stopped eating and looked at him. He slowly made his way around the table and stood in front of Kagome. "Kagome?" He dropped to one knee "Will you marry me?"

Kagome started to cry as she threw herself at Inuyasha, giving him a huge hug. "YES!" she nodded repeatedly as he slipped the ring onto her finger. The whole table burst into applause and cheers. At that moment Rin walked through the door, slamming it shut. Kagome heard and ran to her friend. "Rin! Inuyasha proposed!" She grabbed her friend in a tight hug.

Rin laughed as she tried to breath. "Ha-ha, Kagome I'm SO happy for you! Congrats!" She chocked out.

"Come on. I want to introduce you to everyone!" She dragged her into the kitchen where everyone was congratulating Inuyasha.

When they walked into the kitchen, Rin saw all 5 pairs of eyes turn to her. Inuyasha smirked as he walked up and hugged the girl. "See Rin, I told you I would do it." He stated proudly.

Kagome smacked the girl across her arm, remembering not to hit her broken one. "YOU KNEW AND DIDN'T TELL ME!"

"Oh come on Kagome. I couldn't tell you! Just like you wouldn't tell me." She smiled and hugged her friend again.

"Your right, I wouldn't tell you." She smiled hugging her back. "Ok! Everyone? This is Rin. Rin? These are my two best friends, Sango and Miroku. This is Inuyasha mother, Izayoi, and this is his half brother Sesshomaru."

Rin smiled. "Hey everyone"

Sesshomaru didn't know why, but he couldn't keep his eyes off of this 'Rin' girl. She was beautiful, and he didn't even care that she was human. When she sat down across from him, he couldn't help but give her a small smile, which she gladly returned.

Inuyasha saw the little interaction between Rin and his brother. His brother NEVER smiled. Never. No exceptions. So when he saw his brother smiling at the **human** girl, saying he was shocked was an understatement. "Ummmm… what the hell?"

**Sorry for the terrible chapter, but I started it at 11pm and I'm just finishing it now. Its only 11:42 but still. It was rushed so sorry. I meant to write the chapter today and make it really long and awesome, but it just didn't happen. Instead I went to Sev with one of my friends, bought Slurpee's, set up her account, then we dyed her hair and I only got back at like 10, but I had to help my mom. Sorry. I might rewrite this chapter. Do you think I should? Thanks once again to everyone who reviewed and favourited : ) By the way, I know that this chapter was a little bit hard to follow, so if you have any questions, I'll answer them as soon as possible. **


	4. Comfort

**Disclaimer, I still don't own anything… **

**So I'm really sorry but this is going to be a short, uneventful chapter. I REALLY need ideas. I don't know what to do. Please! Please give me ideas! And thank you for ALL of the reviews. It really meant a lot to me to log in and see how many people reviewed it. It made my day : ) **

**P.s. I forgot to answer this question last chapter but the reason Rin didn't leave to be with her grandparents when it first happened was because her dad wasn't always mean to her, he actually used to beat her mom, but Rin didn't know that. So when he moved them, she stayed with him thinking they could grieve together and face whatever happened with each other, but boy was she wrong. And the reason that she didn't leave after he started beating her was because she thought she deserved it for not being able to save her mother. The reason she left after that was because she finally had enough and realized she didn't deserve it (Good for her).**

**Last time: Sesshomaru didn't know why, but he couldn't keep his eyes off of this 'Rin' girl, and he didn't even care that she was human. When she sat down across from him, he couldn't help but give her a small smile, which she gladly returned. **

**Inuyasha saw the little interaction between Rin and his brother. His brother NEVER smiled. Never. No exceptions. So when he saw his brother smiling at the ****human**** girl, saying he was shocked was an understatement. "Ummmm…. What the hell?" **

**Chapter 4: Comfort:**

Sesshomaru growled under his breath, knowing only Inuyasha himself would hear it. Inuyasha smirked at his brother, knowing that he knew exactly what he was talking about. Rin gave him a questioning expression, while Kagome smacked him. "Watch your language at the table!"

He smiled his apology to her before winking at his brother. Sesshomaru internally hit himself on the forehead. '_What was I thinking?'_

After dinner, Rin, Sango, and Izayoi helped Kagome clean up, leaving Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru alone in the living room. "So…" Inuyasha started. "Rin sure looks better than the day I met her…" He started, watching for his brother's reaction.

Although Sesshomaru didn't show the shock on his face, he had a flash back to the day he'd first caught her scent. He remembered how strong the scent of blood had been and then remembered that her arm was in a cast at dinner. "So what?"

Miroku smirked. "Yeah, Rin sure does look good."

Inuyasha inwardly smirked. Miroku was walking right into his trap. "You didn't see her a few days ago…" He mumbled knowing both boys could hear him.

Sesshomaru had to force himself not to hit Inuyasha. "Idiot. You're engaged." He growled, proving Inuyasha's suspicions and creating Miroku's.

Miroku smirked, now understanding where Inuyasha was going with this. "Oh but I did. Binoculars, remember? Which reminds me, you don't know what they've allowed me to see. Let's just say, Rin should keep her blinds closed when she dresses" He raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Sesshomaru stood up abruptly, sending Miroku his fiercest death glare, before storming out of the house. Miroku gulped, making Inuyasha laugh so hard he fell out of his chair. The girls walked in to see what the noise was and saw Inuyasha rolling on the floor, holding onto his stomach as he gasped for breath, and Miroku starring, wide eyed, at the door. Rin was the first to speak. "What happened?"

Inuyasha controlled his laughter for a moment to answer Rin's question. "Sesshomaru- Left"

Izayoi starred at her son in confusion. "Why? What happened?"

Miroku released a breath that he didn't know he'd been holding in as Inuyasha picked himself up off of the ground. "If I know Fluffy, then you'll know soon enough…" He winked.

Miroku stood up and smacked his 'Friend'. "Don't EVER do that to me again!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground in laughter again. Rin shrugged and turned back towards the kitchen. Soon everyone else followed her to help. In the kitchen, Rin washed, Sango dried, Kagome put away, and Izayoi wiped the counters while the boys swept and did anything else the girls told them to. Rin sighed as she washed the last cup.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked worriedly.

"I'm never going to find a job!" She wailed, throwing her hands up in defeat.

"Try again tomorrow and I'll give you an application to my work if you don't get anything." Kagome patted her friend on the shoulder.

Rin's head hung. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate Kagome's offer, it was that Kagome worked in a bar, and Rin couldn't imagine herself being a bar tender. She nodded slowly, noticing that everyone was waiting for her answer. "I'm going for a walk… don't wait up…"

Kagome was instantly worried. "But Rin… *sigh* Take someone with you. Please?"

She smiled appreciatively before waving her hand dismissively "I'll be fine. I won't go far. I promise."

She quickly grabbed her coat and ran from the house, not giving Kagome time to object. She reached the end of the street and leaned against the stop sign, sighing loudly. She knew that life wasn't supposed to be easy, but couldn't she get a break? Just one. That was all she was asking for. Hadn't she been through enough? The only friend she'd actually made back in Hadashville was a boy a year older than her, named Kohaku. He'd been nice enough, but she never got close enough to him for it to matter that she wouldn't see him again. He knew nothing about her, but she did know that he'd moved to that town with his mother while his sister and father stayed in their home town. She didn't know anything else about the kid. She fought to push those memories aside. That was the past. This was her life now. '_So why do you feel so alone?' _"That's not true…" She whispered. She had Kagome and Inuyasha, even if they were engaged, which was kind of weird since they'd only met two months before, right? She also now had Sango and Miroku, even though they were both 3 years older than her. She also counted Izayoi as a friend, but she wasn't sure how she felt about Sesshomaru, he was really quiet, but that intrigued her.

She sighed again and pushed herself up to continue her walk. To say she was surprised to walk right into Sesshomaru was an understatement. "Oh? I thought you left?"

He rolled his eyes. '_What she really means is 'why are you here?'' 'Why __**are**__ we here?'_ He thought about it, but the truth was that he was pacing in the woods across the road when he smelt her. He watched her lean against the pole and seem to have an internal battle. "Just making sure you're not dead." He smirked at her confused expression. "You were leaning against that pole for over 15 minutes."

She smiled up at him. He was only a head taller than her, but she still had to look up at him. "Sorry to worry you…"

"I wasn't worried…" he mumbled before turning and leaving.

She sighed before she ran after him. She grabbed his sleeve and made him face her. "Do you mind some company? I told Kagome I'd be fine alone, but I'm feeling kind of nervous…"

He didn't know what compelled him to ask, but it came out anyways. "What are you scared of?" she became tense and he looked up at the moon. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want."

She looked away from him and slowed down. "My father…" He matched her pace as he waited for her to continue. She took a deep breath as she prepared herself to spill everything. "My mother… was… killed… and I watched her die… they never caught him… we moved after that and… my father took out his… frustration… out on me… I uh… ran away last week…" She looked away ashamed, though she didn't know why. She hadn't done anything wrong, but she did find it weird that she'd just told all that to Sesshomaru. She didn't know why, but it just came out.

He looked down at her and stopped completely. "Is that what happened to your arm?"

She looked away and blushed. Surely a demon would find it funny that she couldn't defend herself against a simple animal. Sighing, she decided to answer his question anyways. "When I… walked here… I was attacked by a… wolf…"

He surprised both himself and her, by pulling her into a hug. Both of their eyes went wide before she relaxed and wrapped both of her arms around his waist. They stayed that way for a long time before he pulled away and coughed awkwardly. "Do me a favor?" She nodded, even though she didn't like where this was going. "Please keep your bedroom blinds shut at _all_ times."

"Umm… ok? Why?"

He smirked at her but chose not to answer. "And be careful around Miroku."

She nodded even though she didn't fully understand. She looked at her watch and gasped when she saw the time. She'd been gone for an hour! "Ummmm… I should probably go…" He nodded and walked with her until the end of her street. He then turned to leave when she stopped him."Sesshomaru? Thank you…" He nodded to her again then continued towards his house.

She walked towards Kagome's house with a slight smile on her face. She really wanted to see him again, but thought that that little meeting of theirs should be kept a secret for the time being. She walked into the house as quietly as possible, hoping the remaining people wouldn't hear her and would leave her alone. She was, of course, not that lucky.

"Hey Rin!" Inuyasha called from the kitchen and everyone came to see her.

"Hey guys." She smiled before turning down the hall way that led to her room. "I'm gonna go to bed, see you in the morning?"

Kagome nodded and tried to say good night but Inuyasha cut her off. "Rin? Why do you smell like my brother?"

OOOO

**OK so that could've gone better, but I actually liked that chapter. I just thought it was cute that we got to see Sesshomaru's softer side :P any questions? Please review : ) thanks! **


	5. Bound To End Sooner Or Later

**Ok let's see if I can use all of your suggestions: ) I hope this has enough drama for you :P **

**Disclaimer, I still don't own this… **

**Chapter 5: Bound To End Sooner Or Later:**

Rin froze when Inuyasha's words reached her. She awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck, trying to think of a response. "Umm… Are you sure you can't just smell his scent around the house? He was just here…" She gave everyone a nervous smile before she ran into her room.

She collapsed on her bed as her tears fell from her eyes. Throughout her whole conversation with Sesshomaru she'd been fighting tears. The memories burned in her mind, but that did not mean she was going to cry in front of a demon. She didn't know him well enough to do that. No one ever saw her tears, with the exceptions of the people she saw immediately after her mother's death and Inuyasha and Kagome. She still didn't know why she'd told Sesshomaru about her past, and in the first conversation she'd ever had with him, while she still hadn't even told Inuyasha about her father. Thinking about her father sent shivers up her spine. She was still terrified that he would show up at any random moment and take her back against her will. That was the main reason she'd asked Sesshomaru to walk with her, wasn't it? She didn't even know anymore. All she wanted to do was forget about her past. This was the new her. She was in a new town, with new people, besides Kagome, and a new life. There was nothing to remind her of _that man,_ only people to remind her of her future. She sighed in contentment and rolled on her back, willing sleep to take her. It seemed like things were looking up for her since she fell asleep within minutes.

She woke up early in the morning, and to her surprise, she was wide awake. Deciding to take advantage of her suddenly clear mind, she dressed in sweats and walked out of the house. The air was fresh but not too cold. The sun was only just rising, but she could tell that there was would be some clouds. For some reason, that made her feel better. It was as if the whole world was telling her that even though there had been some cloudy periods, the sun would still shine through. She smiled up at the sky before continuing on her walk. Not knowing the town very well, she decided to cut through it then walk to the hill on the other side of Keewatin. It wasn't a very far walk, but she soon found herself helplessly lost.

It looked like she was in the richer part of town, but she couldn't be sure. She was trying to find a street that would take her back to the main road, but she got the feeling the she was walking deeper into the neighborhood. She let out a frustrated sigh as she hung her head. '_What a way to start a Friday morning…'_

"Rin?"

She turned in the direction that she heard the voice come from and walked right into someone. She waited to feel the cold sting that should follow falling on the pavement, but it never came. Instead, she felt something arm grab her forearms and steady her. She opened her eyes to see who had caught her, only to see none other than Sesshomaru. He was dressed in dark blue jeans and a plain white v-neck shirt. She smiled up at him and he dropped his hands from her forearms. "Hey. Thanks."

He nodded, showing that he'd heard her, but chose to ask another question instead of answering. "What are you doing here?"

She blushed as she smiled, a little embarrassed. '_this is another one of those things that would never happen to a demon… oh well…' _"Well… I was on a walk and I kinda got lost…"

He couldn't help the small smile that pulled on his lips. "Where were you going?"

"Well do you know the hill on the other side of town? The one in front of the water?" She'd been there once with Kagome and fell in love with it. Every day she wanted to go there again, but everyday she was too busy. Today was the first day that she actually didn't have anywhere to go. She had one more interview, but that was tomorrow, and to make things easier, it was still really early.

He thought about it for awhile and the only place that sounded somewhat like the place she was talking about was Shikon Hill. As she described, it faced the water, but it wasn't across town, it was two blocks away actually, _'although she is staying at Kagome's…' _On the hill, was a huge tree with a simple wooden bench facing the water. After a few moments of thought, he nodded. He was positive that they were thinking about the same place. "I'll take you there." He stated simply.

Her eyes widened before smiling at him. "Ok. Where to?"

He grabbed her hand and turned her around. To her surprise, farther down the road she could see the main road. She blushed, "well I guess I missed that…"

He shook his head slowly before he led her to the place she desired.

When they arrived at the base of the hill, Rin smiled and ran up it. Half way up, she turned and looked down at Sesshomaru. "Are you coming?"

He smirked, "Just giving you a head start." She laughed and continued her climb. When she was about to reach the top, Sesshomaru used his demon speed and beat her there. She looked up at him with a bewildered expression. "Took you long enough…" He couldn't help the cocky statement, but he had done a few things without his permission since meeting Rin.

She rolled her eyes and walked past him to the bench, where she sat in an attempt to catch her breath. Looking around, she took in the breathtaking scene. The sun was low in the sky, and a chilly wind blew past her. She smiled as a small family of loons floated through the water in front of her. When she was breathing normally she stood up and walked down opposite side of the hill that she had come up. Sesshomaru stood and followed her. They walked silently beside the water until Rin stopped when she saw something close to the water. She smiled and took off her new running shoes, earning a confused look from Sesshomaru. She walked towards a bush at the edge of the water and bent down to admire her find. Rin reached towards the flower she was starring at. It was a lone yellow marigold in a batch of orange ones. She stood and smelt the flower, enjoying the clean scent it radiated. She tuned to the man that was silently studying her actions, and blushed under his stare.

"Come on," She continued to walk along the water. She led him towards a bridge that was only a few feet ahead of them before she sat on the edge of it, allowing her feet to dip into the water.

"Are you still worried about your father?" He asked, breaking the silence.

She gulped. "S-sometimes. Not right now though… mostly… when I'm alone…"

He nodded. He wanted to ask her more, but his phone went off. When he took it out, he silently cursed. It was his boss. When he ran into Rin that morning, he was on his way to work, but went to see her instead. He sighed. "Yes?"

"_Is that anyway to talk to your employer?" _Sesshomaru's jaw tightened but made no attempt to speak, and his boss knew it. _"Why aren't you here?"_

"Something came up."

"_Be here in 10 minutes or you're fired." _

"Whatever you say, Naraku." He really couldn't stand Naraku.

Rin heard Sesshomaru's conversation and tensed as she had a flash back. _**Rin still couldn't even blink as the man smirked sickly at her mother's plea. "Before I kill you, you might be pleased to know that my name is **__**Naraku**__**." He smiled widely at her mother as fear spread across her face before he slashed her throat. **_She paled and thought she was going to throw up. She jumped up and ran for Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stared at Rin as she ran from him. He hung up on his boss and tried to think of what could be wrong with her. When he was talking to his boss, he could feel her growing anxiety before she ran. He could still smell her fear and she was a good two blocks away from him. He shrugged and slowly went home to get his car and drive to work.

Rin continued to run as fast as she cold. _Sesshomaru __**knows**__Naraku!_ It was too much. She wasn't ready to go back to Kagome's, because she knew they would know she was upset. A cold sweat covered her body as her lunges couldn't get enough air. She collapsed on the sidewalk and hyperventilated. The tears fell uncontrollably from her eyes as her mother and brother's murders replayed in her head. Her stomach rolled as her body tried to expel its contents. Nothing came out, due to her not eating anything yet. She was happy about that, but it still didn't feel the best. She shakily stood up and walked back home, knowing she wouldn't be able to hide it from her friends anyways.

Before she even got to the driveway Inuyasha ran out of the house to support her, obviously being able to smell her. Kagome ran out behind him and told him to carry her inside. He did as he was told and they each sat on one of her sides. Rin continued to cry and shake, making Kagome worried. She looked terrible. Her eyes were wide open and red and her skin was pale while sweat dripping from her whole body.

Inuyasha couldn't take it any longer. He'd grown to like the girl and felt protective of her, meaning he was going to hunt down who ever did that to her. He's eyes glowed a pinkish red as he growled. The only other scent on her was his brothers. "What did that bastard Sesshomaru do to you?"

Kagome gave him a look of warning. If he upset Rin anymore, she was going to kill him.

Rin sobbed harder and buried her face in her hands. "He's here!" She started to panic again.

"Who is?" Kagome asked in as soft of a voice that she could manage under the stress.

"**NARAKU!" **She screamed as her body shook harder.

Kagome and Inuyasha both knew the name, but for different reasons. Inuyasha knew him as his brother's boss but Kagome knew him as the man that Rin had seen kill her mother. Kagome stood up angrily. "I'm going to _**KILL **_that bastard!"

Inuyasha was in shock since Kagome almost never lost her calm or got angry, and she certainly didn't swear. "Why?"

Rin listened as Kagome retold her story and at the end Inuyasha tried to run for the door. She had calmed herself enough so she stood and stopped both of them from leaving the house. "Don't."

They reluctantly agreed and went back to sit beside her, not wanting to upset her more. Inuyasha made a mental note to speak with Sesshomaru about his boss while Kagome tried to think of a way to cheer Rin up. Then it came to her. '_Isn't Sango's brother here for the week?' _

OOOO

Rin was in control of her emotions again and decided a nice hot shower would be a good idea. She was sticky was dried sweat and her muscles were sore so she eagerly jumped into the shower, allowing the hot water to calm her nerves even more. When she got out of the shower, she heard voices coming from the living room and quickly dressed to see what was going on. She leaned against the door frame, waiting to be noticed, only to freeze at what she saw. In the living room were Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and _Kohaku? _She stared at him with an expression of complete surprise. When he looked up, he immediately straightened out and mimicked her expression. Everyone in the room turned to see what he was staring at and, when they realized it was Rin, the girls ran and hugged her.

Sango turned pulled away and smiled warmly. "Rin, this is my brother, Kohaku."

She shook her head as she accepted the fact that he was in the same room as her."Rin? This is where you've been hiding out?" She nodded mutely. "Why did you leave?"

"I- I uh… I didn't have a choice…" She looked away from everyone.

Kagome left the room for a moment while the room remained silent. When she came back in her face was downcast. "Guys? I got called into work… Kikiyo called in sick and I have to go in…" She watched as Inuyasha tensed at Kikiyo's name. Her and Kikiyo worked at the same bar, and one day Kikiyo's boyfriend at the time, Inuyasha, came to pick her up. When he arrived he decided to dump Kikiyo and pursue and Kagome. Her and Kikiyo had been fighting ever since.

Inuyasha nodded and then made a suggestion. "What if we all came with you?"

Miroku and Sango nodded their agreement but Rin shook her head. "I'm kinda tired after today… I think I'll stay here…"

"Yeah… me too… I just got here a few hours ago and I want to rest." Kohaku joined in.

Kagome looked worried at everyone; she wasn't comfortable with Rin staying alone. Sango noticed the tension in the room. "Kohaku? Why don't you stay here with Rin?"

"Why not? As long as she wants me too…"

"Sure…"

Kagome was slightly comforted by the fact that Rin wouldn't be alone, plus she knew that Kohaku was very strong and could take just about any demon. Reluctantly, they left.

After everyone left, an awkward silence filled the room, neither of them knowing how to fill it. Finally Kohaku turned to her with a pained expression. "I… missed you when you left…"

"I've only been gone for a week…" She mumbled barely above a whisper.

"Why did you really leave?" She didn't answer so he grabbed her shoulders and made her look at him. She looked very guarded, so he tried a different approach. "Your father is worried."

OOOO

Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk impatiently waiting until he could leave. He had to work overtime for being an hour late, but that didn't mean he regretted it. He rubbed his temples as he heard his boss approach him.

"Sesshomaru? I assume you won't be late without a reason again." He smirked knowing that Sesshomaru was biting his tongue to keep from saying something that would get him fired.

"hm."

Naraku was getting frustrated with Sesshomaru. He was much too proud to allow himself to be tricked into an argument with Naraku.

Sesshomaru smirk in victory when Naraku angrily turned away from him and turned on the TV. He went back to his work but stood in shock when an important news broadcast interrupted him.

"_We are sorry for the interruption. This is an important news broadcast from Hadashville Manitoba." A short balding man stood in front of a decent looking house beside another man, only he was tall with brown hair and was heavier than the reporter. _

"_Sir?" The reporter started. "You may make your announcement now." _

"_Thank you. I would like everyone out there to be on the lookout for my daughter. She is the only family I have left after my wife died 2 months ago. She disappeared last week and it is believed that she was kidnapped. The police ran into a dead end and I am begging for someone to return her to me. I miss her dearly. She is average height with long black hair and brown eyes. Her name is Rin. Please return my baby…" the man looked away from the camera and the reporter to the microphone back._

"_Thank you for your attention and please contact your local police if you see this girl." A picture of Rin was shown on the screen. "You may return to your normal program." _

Sesshomaru stood in shock. That man was Rin's father… He remembered what Rin had told him about that man. _He didn't know what compelled him to ask, but it came out anyways. "What are you scared of?" she became tense and he looked up at the moon. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want." She looked away from him and slowed down. "My father…" He matched her pace as he waited for her to continue. She took a deep breath as she prepared herself to spill everything. "My mother… was… killed… and I watched her die… they never caught him… we moved after that and… my father took out his… frustration… out on me… I uh… ran away last week…"_ He felt his anger rise as the image of that man flashed in his mind. He couldn't believe he'd had the nerve to get up on live TV and lie like that! _'What if someone comes and takes her back to him?' _He tensed and stood to leave the office. He was not going to let Rin go back to that… that monster.

Naraku turned to him. "Sesshomaru. Stop. If you leave this office, then you look for a new job. Which will it be?" Naraku smiled again, knowing Sesshomaru wouldn't leave his job. He was currently shocked himself as he recognized the picture of the girl he'd seen on the news. Rin? That was her name? He wasn't sure but he did remember her mother.

To his boss's surprise, Sesshomaru continued to walk and threw his name tag at Naraku. "So be it."

He got into his car and sped towards Kagome's house, where he knew Rin would be.

OOO

Rin sat in complete shock. '_Did he just say my father missed me? Bull shit… it's all an act…' _"Bull shit!" She stood up and her hands shook with anger. "Do **not** try and tell me that that piece of shit tried to tell people he missed me!"

He stood as well and grabbed her shoulders, completely terrified by her actions. "What are you saying? He's your father. Of course he misses you."

"He's lying! I can't believe you believe him!" She was becoming even madder that people actually believed him. '_What if Kohaku tells him I'm here? What if he comes for me?'_ her anger left and she was replaced by fear.

Rin's breathing stopped when someone knocked on her door. After that conversation with Kohaku she was convinced her father had found her. She held her breath as she slowly crept to the door, careful not to make any noise. She looked out of the eye hole and saw Sesshomaru standing in the door way. She flung the door open and threw herself into Sesshomaru's arms. She corrected herself when he froze and blushed. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came from work…"

Rin tensed as she remembered that he knew Naraku, and quickly put distance in between them.

He tensed as well but didn't show any emotion. "I quit my job…"

"Why?"

"Naraku-" He watched her tense and quickly corrected himself. "uh- my boss wouldn't let me come here so I quit-"

"You quit to come here? What's wrong with you?" Even though she was mad at him, she was happy that he hopefully wouldn't be seeing Naraku anymore. Key word being _hopefully._

"*sigh* you didn't let me finish."

"Fine. Why did you come here?"

"Turn on your TV."

She did as he asked and soon enough there was another replay of the broadcast. Rin tensed as her father's face showed on the TV. She heard every word he said and felt sick to her stomach. "That lying bastard!"

"See Rin. He does miss you." Kohaku said from behind her, earning a glare from Rin and a questioning stare from Sesshomaru.

Rin suddenly fell to the ground and put her head between her knees. "I have to leave again…"

Sesshomaru picked her up and put her on the couch. "Wait until my brother and Kagome come back and talk to them about it, ok?" His nose twitched as the scent of that boy who was sitting on the other side of Rin filled his nose. His smell was all over Rin and he decided that because of that, he didn't like the boy. As he watched her he couldn't help but wonder what she thought of Kohaku.

She just nodded as the three of them waited awkwardly for everyone else to return.

OOOO

Kagome was currently serving drinks to her boyfriend and best friends. The bar was relatively empty besides a group of 9 in the back corner of the room, meaning that it was a quiet night. She smiled as Shippo, the bar tender, handed her another round of drinks for the men in the back. When she put the drinks down, she realized that they weren't only guys. There were two girls with them. She smiled and turned to leave again when one of the guys grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Suikotsu. Could I buy you a drink?"

"Um… I'm flattered but I'm actually engaged… and I'm working…"

What happened next was so fast that no one was prepared. There was an ear shattering scream and everyone in the bar turned towards the noise. Sure enough Miroku was the cause. She looked over and Miroku was smirking as a brunette stood fuming in front of him. Next one of the guys walked up and stood between them. "How **dare **you touch my girlfriend?"

Sango walked up to her boyfriend and slapped him. "What the hell Miroku!" She slapped him again.

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and ripped her hand out of the other mans grasp, and soon a full out fight broke out. With all of the screaming coming from the bar, the manager, Koga, came out to break up the fight.

As the group calmed down, Kagome's phone started to ring. She left the area to find a quieter place to answer. She looked at the number and saw that it was blocked, which made her not want to answer, but did anyways in case it was Rin. "Hello?"

"_Hi Kagome."_ Kagome paled as she recognized the voice immediately. It was Rin's father.

"Oh hello… how can I help you…?" She asked rather hesitantly.

"_I know she's with you."_

"… Who…?" She wasn't sure if she wanted the answer or not, but needed to know.

"_My daughter of course." _

**XXXXXXX**

Sorry about the way I ended it. I needed to post because I felt bad about not posting anything for like a week. Sorry about that. I had a lot of homework and I was sick yesterday and I had to clean because someone is coming tomorrow to fix our fridge and stove. Well actually to bring us a new one :P I hope you guys liked it, and thanks for all the reviews :) p.s. this is the longest chapter so far, but it's still pretty short. Just a quick little comment about another one of my stories, Wishing For The Easy Road. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue that one. I'm getting kind of bored with it and I like this story much more :) Any ideas for the next chapter? I'd love to hear them. I can't tell you how thrilled I was to get all those comments on what you thought would happen and the ideas, they really helped with this chapter :) so thanks. Sorry if it didn't turn out as good, but I like this chapter, even though it was rushed since I wrote like 6 pages in like 3 hours.


	6. Panic

**Disclaimer, I don't own it…**

**Ps. sorry for the super long wait, but I've been really busy. I've had a lot of homework. And I typed up chapter one for my friends story; Never thought, by Sailor-Ruby-13. Plus, sorry to say it, but I've been watching a show and I'm really into it :P Plus I just saw the new Harry Potter movie ;)Anyways!**

**Last time: **_**"I know she's with you."**_

"… **Who…?" She wasn't sure if she wanted the answer or not, but needed to know. **

"_**My daughter of course." **_

**Chapter 6: Panic:**

Kagome's blood turned cold as she processed his words. "R-Rin? I don't understand…?"

"_I know she's with you."_

"Why isn't she with you? What did you do to her?" Her anger rose as she reached desperation. '_He knows…' _

"I've sent someone to pick her up. Have her ready in 30 minutes. *beep*"

The phone dropped from Kagome's hand as she froze. Someone was coming for Rin, and they didn't know who.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha touched her shoulder, bringing her thoughts back to the present.

Kagome spun around and ran from the bar, screaming, "We're leaving!" behind her. Not waiting for Inuyasha she got into her car and sped towards her house. He could catch up.

XXXX

Rin sat in between Kohaku and Sesshomaru, waiting in the awkward silence for Kagome to return. Both boy's seemed to be extremely tense, and her mind was screaming at her to leave.

Rin jumped as she heard a car door slam outside. She leaned towards Sesshomaru in anticipation. After hearing the news broadcast, she was convinced her father was coming and had been jumpy all night. She could hear footsteps approaching the front door and she gripped his shirt as she practically sat on his lap.

Not that he didn't like her touch, but he knew she was terrified, and decided to end her misery. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her back, both comforting and protectively. "Rin, relax. It's not him. It's Kagome and Inuyasha."

Rin nodded, but didn't relax. She held her breath as someone stopped outside of the door. Kagome threw the door open and Rin finally relax, resting her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder, and laughing at herself. It was silly for her not to believe a demon.

Sesshomaru was pleased that Rin hadn't moved, and that she'd turned to him and not that human boy, who still looked tense. Sesshomaru had to fight the erg to smirk at Kohaku when he saw Kagome and Inuyasha's expressions. It was obvious that they were both worried so he figured that they had seen the news, so their next words caught him off guard.

"He's coming!" Kagome screamed.

Rin's head snapped up. "W-What?"

"H-he called me… He's coming!"

Kohaku still didn't understand. "Rin. This is a good thing. I told you he missed you."

Sesshomaru, breaking his usual calm, growled at Kohaku, tightening his grip on Rin. "Idiot. Can't you see that she'd terrified of him?"

Everything went silent as they awaited Kohaku's response. Finally registering what Sesshomaru had said to him, Kohaku answered. "Well maybe she wouldn't be if she spent more time with him?"

Sesshomaru was blown away at this guy's stupidity, and was no longer worried about what Rin thought of him. He opened his mouth to respond when Rin cut him off. "W-What did he say?"

"That he's coming h-here. We need to move you…"

"Leave her with my sister-" Kohaku started.

"Are you crazy? That's across the road!" Inuyasha screamed, throwing his arms up in the air. "Sesshomaru, take her with you."

He nodded, not liking Inuyasha telling him what to do, but understand that Rin's father didn't even know about him.

Inuyasha froze as a thought came to mind. "Wait. I'm not letting her go with you. Not unless you explain something to me." Sesshomaru resisted the erg to sigh, and nodded. "Well I'm not letting her stay with you while you work with Naraku-"

"I don't."

"What?"

"I quit."

"What? When? Why? When you found out what he did?"

"What did he do?"

Inuyasha was taken aback. "Y-you don't know what he did to Rin?"

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red. "What did he do?"

Rin tensed as everyone waited to hear what she had to say. "H-he- he was t-the man who… who k-k-killed m-my f-f-family…" She stuttered looking away.

Sesshomaru tensed as well. It was no wonder why she ran when she found out who he'd worked for. He remained motionless as Inuyasha broke the silence. "Wait? Why did you quit?"

He decided not to answer his brother. "Rin? We're leaving."

She let out a breath as she relaxed; thankful he hadn't reacted like Inuyasha and Kagome. She nodded and went got up, turning to go to her room.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru questioned, making her stop.

"To get some stuff?" It came out more as a question.

"There's no time!" Kagome screamed. "I'll bring you stuff later, just go!"

Rin nodded as Sesshomaru led her to his car. She'd never actually seen his car, but now that she had, she was amazed. It was a white 2010 ford mustang. Her jaw dropped as she stopped in front of it. "_this_ is your car?"

He gave her a stare that showed her it was indeed his car, before opening her door and ushering her in.

He drove faster than normal as he tried to make it to his house as soon as possible.

Rin looked around when he stopped in front of a decent sized house, that was bigger than Kagome's. When she looked around, she noticed that they were on the street she had gotten lost on earlier that day. "So I guess it was no coincidence that I bumped into you this morning."

He nodded before hurrying her into the house.

When they entered the house, Rin looked around. The house was bigger than it looked. Actually it was bigger than her old house back in Dauphin. She sighed as the events of the day finally started to make her tired. "Where can I sleep?"

He thought about it for a moment before showing her to her room. He led her upstairs and into the first door on his left. In the room was a large king sized bed with dark brown sheets, a small desk and chair, a dresser and a small book shelf. In the back of the room was two doors, one was a closet and the other was a bathroom. Rin looked down, suddenly glad that she was in sweats and a tank top, because it didn't look like she would have p.j.'s until, hopefully, tomorrow. Sesshomaru sat on the edge of the bed and watched her take in her surroundings. When she seemed to be out of her daze he started talking. "Why didn't you tell me Naraku did that?"

She blushed and looked away. "I-I thought he might have been… a f-friend or something…"

He nodded. "What else don't I know?"

Her body tensed as his words brought back a painful memory.

_Rin stood in her living room in front of her mom. Her mother was crying as she held her hand to her cheek. Rin had been in her room, getting ready for school when she heard her mother cry out. She froze as she waited for another noise. Next she heard the door slam and she ran down stairs. Her mother sat on the floor, crying. "Mom…?" _

_Her mother quickly stood and wiped her tears. "Yes Rin?" _

"_Why are you crying?"_

"_It's nothing honey."_

"_What don't I know?" Rin stood her ground, knowing exactly why her mother was crying. She could hear her father yell at her mother every night. Just like she could hear the slap that normally ended the "conversation" followed by an eerie silence. It was no secret that her mother and father were to be divorced. _

_Her mother tensed. "Like I said, it's nothing."_

"_What aren't you telling me!" She screamed, tired of the game. _

_A tear slid down her cheek, intending on keeping the truth a secret. "My father would never allow me to talk like that to my mother!" _

_Rin's anger took control. "My father's not here now is he?"_

_Her mother's jaw dropped as Rin's words led her to believe that she knew everything. Her mother didn't want her husband to hear the conversation and hurt her daughter, so she pretended to be angry. "  
Do __**not**__ talk back to me!" _

_At that moment Rin's younger brother, Keagan, walked into the room, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He was staying home that day after pretending to be sick to get out of a math test, when the yelling got him out of bed. _

_Rin screamed in frustration as she stormed past her mother to go to school. When she returned home from school, everything had changed. _

It was a memory from the morning before her family had been killed. The last things she had said to her mother had been in an argument. The words they'd exchanged echoed in her mind as a silent tear slid down her cheek.

Sesshomaru stood and led her to the bed. When he pushed her onto the bed, she snapped out of her thoughts. The tears still fell from her eyes as she looked up at him, finally realizing she was crying. "Oh. Sorry…" She mumbled, embarrassed that she'd cried in front of him.

"For what? Get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning." He told her, not giving her the chance to respond as he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Sesshomaru sighed as he walked back down the stairs and to the couch. He pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and soon fell asleep there, since he had given Rin his bed.

XXXX

Rin's father walked into Naraku's office and waited for his presence to be noticed. There was no need to hurry to Kagome's, since they would have moved Rin by now.

"Toni." Naraku greeted simply.

"Naraku." He nodded.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You disappeared before I could thank you the last time we did business."

"Well your daughter had seen me; I needed to get out of there."

"But you had time to steal from me?"

Naraku smirked. "What are you going to do? Call the cops? Besides, I did more than you paid me to do; I deserved a little something for my efforts."

Toni was speechless. Naraku was right. What could he do? If he did call the police what would he say? The man he'd hired to kill his wife had stolen from him? Yeah right. "I did not ask you to kill my son."

"He was in the way. I couldn't have completed my job without doing it." He smirked again, knowing he had the upper hand.

Toni sighed. He was getting nowhere. "Fine. I have a deal for you. I will forget that you murdered my son and stole from me, **if** you bring me my daughter."

Naraku smirked. "I make no promises to bring her alive."

"Bring her to me dead or alive. Whichever you see as easiest." He threw a bag with 200$ in it at Naraku. "Same price as last time, the rest will be given to you once I have her head."

"I saw your little broadcast. It seems you are a better actor than before." He smirked, counting the money in the bag. "I'll need her scent. It has been awhile."

Toni smirked, and being the sick man he was, threw one of Rin's bras at Naraku. "Keep it."

Naraku smiled widely as he brought the item to his nose. He inhaled deeply before he realized he knew the scent. Sesshomaru had the smell all over him. '_Maybe that's why he quit after that little broadcast…'_

He looked up at Toni. "I'll have her for you by tomorrow night." He smirked. He could have her in 5 minutes if he wanted, but this might be a challenge if he would have to fight Sesshomaru. He might as well rest up. Plus once he got her, if she was alive, he could do whatever he wanted with her. He smiled widely at the thought. This mission would defiantly be interesting.

Toni nodded before he turned and left, driving 5 minutes to his hotel in Kenora, fully intent on going to a bar. As long as his daughter didn't get away, Naraku could take all week if he wanted.

Naraku smirked at his retreading figure. Toni always brought him the best jobs. He turned towards his secretary, who had heard everything. "Kagura!"

She jumped before looking up at him with an angry gaze, since he had interrupted her work. "What?"

"watch your tone." He smirked as she glared but didn't respond. "I need to know where Sesshomaru lives."

OOO

**So I don't actually like this chapter, but oh well. Sorry that it was short, but I'll fix that. Please review and tell me what you think. I need ideas for the next chapter since I will hopefully post one more before Christmas. I'm leaving on the 15****th**** to go somewhere, but I don't have much time in between now and then, so I will hopefully post before I leave, but to do that I need ideas :) Thanks :) **

**p.s. to those who are reading Wishing For The Easy Road, I'm thinking of only doing one more chapter for that one, then it will be done. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story so far! It really means a lot to me :) oh and check out Sail-Ruby-13's story Never thought. I typed it up and think that you guys should read it :) Thanks :) if I don't post for awhile, than Merry Christmas or whichever other holiday you celebrate :) and a happy new year :) if I do post before then, then ignore this :P **

**P.s. based on the towns I have mentioned in this story, can anyone guess which province I live in? :P **

**~Summer. **


	7. Closer

**So the towns I used in this story so far have been: Dauphin, Manitoba. Hadashville, Manitoba. Prawda, Manitoba. Keewatin, Ontario. Kenora, Ontario. Thunder Bay, Ontario. Dryden, Ontario. Ok so that's 3 Manitoban towns and 4 Ontarian towns. I understand the guess for Ontario. But no. I live in Manitoba :) Interesting fact, I have visited every town I have mentioned in this story. Although my grandparents and the rest of my family do live in Ontario :P Thanks for the guess :)**

**This chapter is going to focus a little more on what happens with Rin and Sesshomaru, so there won't be much drama or action with Naraku and Toni until the next chapter. **

**Last time:  
Rin and Sesshomaru: ****Sesshomaru sighed as he walked back down the stairs and to the couch. He pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and soon fell asleep there, since he had given Rin his bed.****  
Naraku and Toni: ****He smirked as she glared but didn't respond. "I need to know where Sesshomaru lives."**

**Chapter 7: Closer:****  
Sesshomaru's house:**

Rin groaned as her mind became alert. Before she opened her eyes, she could tell the sun had yet to rise. She hesitantly got up and stumbled down the stairs in an attempted to quietly get water. When she reached the bottom she leaned against the wall, allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkness.

When Rin's eyes adjusted, she could see the living room and kitchen almost perfectly. She frowned when she saw Sesshomaru lying on the couch, watching her. "What?"

"Well you weren't exactly that quiet coming down the stairs, you woke me up." Sesshomaru mumbled while he sat up.

Rin sighed as she walked towards him, drink forgotten, and sat on the ground in front of the couch. "Why did you sleep on the couch?"

"You had my bed." He looked at her like it should have been obvious.

"Well why didn't you say so? I would've taken the couch!" She glared at him, furious that he'd firstly quit his job because of her, and secondly because now he gave up his bed for her.

He resisted the erg to roll his eyes as he answered. "My father taught me better than to give a guest the couch."

"Does that still work for guests that make you jobless?"

"I quit because I was done listening to that idiot, not because of you." His pride got in the way of comforting Rin, so he instead started arguing back.

"What was your father like, because you and your brother are very different?" She decided to end the 'fight'.

"Inuyasha and I are different because of our mothers."

"But I wasn't asking about your mothers, I was asking about your father." She got up and sat on the couch beside him.

"He's dead."

Rin was amazed that his face didn't show any sign of remorse or for that matter, any emotion, it just stayed blank. "Well… what happened?"

Sesshomaru sighed. She told him about her past, he might as well tell her something about him. "My father owned a rival company to a man named Onigumo. Izaiyo brought Inuyasha to see our father when he was 2 and Onigumo had set a fire in the basement. My father got Inuyasha and Izaiyo out, but died of his injuries."

Rin wiped a tear from her cheek. "I'm sorry." Sesshomaru stayed silent and Rin, in an attempt to keep the conversation going, decided to answer his question from the night before. "My father had many mistresses on the side and beat my mother every night. They were going to be divorced but she was killed a month before their lawyers were to meet."

"What?" Sesshomaru turned and looked at her for the first time since she stumbled down the stairs.

"I'm answering your question from last night. The things you don't know. The last things I said to my mother were in an argument…" She started again as the same memory from the night before replayed in her mind. "And I still have dreams about Naraku killing my mother. I still remember the way he… he smiled before he k-… did it… He smiled at me before he left… I know he knew I was there… B-but why didn't he just kill me like he did the rest of my family?" Silent tears fell from her eyes as she tried to tell him everything about her past, if he still wanted her to stay after he knew everything, then she would, but he needed to know. Sesshomaru opened his mouth to tell her she didn't need to finish, but she shook her head. "My father's family hates me now. They think that I am the cause of him being "upset" but really all he does at home is drink. His friends used to come over in the middle of the night and he would make me get up and serve them more drinks. He used to laugh… when they- they would… g-grab me… h-he even joked a few times about letting them… spend the night… with me…" She was humiliated by everything she had just told him, but it felt good that someone finally knew the whole story. Well almost all of it.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to say. It was much worse than what he originally thought. "Rin…"

"That's not everything… I had two brothers… One Naraku…" She looked away and took and a deep breath. "The other… He was the one that found me crying over my mother's body. He hadn't seen Keagan because Naraku had kicked him out of view, but when he did, he… he left home to try and find Naraku… My father… he told Nick that… if he went looking for the man that did it he 'wouldn't have a home to return to'" Rin hid her eyes with her bangs as she prepared to tell him the only part of her family history that she had never once told anyone or discussed with anyone. "Nick… he-he never came back… He got into an… accident… in Headingly, Manitoba… He was in a hit and run and his car went off the bridge. The Assiniboine river still had a thin layer of ice on top and his car went through it… with the cold water and the fact that he was only slightly conscious… he couldn't get out… and he… I can't believe he was stupid enough to leave!" She was getting mad at her brother for dying on her, and only two weeks after their mother and Keagan died.

Sesshomaru still didn't know how to comfort her, and now her emotions weren't even staying the same. Against his better judgment, once again, he pulled her into a tight hug. At first her body tensed, trying to control her emotions, but soon it relaxed and she cried on his shoulder for a moment before she calmed down. When she did, Sesshomaru whispered in her ear, "Don't worry about it. Things will be better now."

She nodded her thanks, since she knew her throat was dry and her voice would be rough. Sesshomaru pulled away and stood up without saying a word to her. Rin became sad, thinking that he didn't want her in his house anymore. She closed her eyes, trying to rub the remaining tears away, before she tried to stand.

"Where are you going?"

She looked up to see Sesshomaru approaching her with a glass of water and what looked like an Advil bottle. Her eyes widened in surprise as he handed her the glass of water. "Umm…" She cleared her throat before continuing "I was actually going to get water…" She blushed.

He rolled his eyes and took out two Advil before handing them. "Take these." He ordered, knowing the emotional stress of what she just told him would most likely give her a head ach soon.

"Thanks." She smiled.

Just as he was about to sit down beside her, his phone went off. He looked at his phone that was on his kitchen counter, before he looked outside. The sun still hadn't come up yet, meaning it was very early. He sighed as he angrily walked towards the annoying ring of his cell. It wasn't like he was sleeping, but it's early enough that he could've been. He stared at the caller ID and almost didn't answer it because it was a blocked number, but Kagome had a blocked number and she did say she was bringing stuff for Rin today.

Rin, out of habit, ask the question both of them were wondering, since Sesshomaru was just staring at his phone. "Who's calling at 5:30am?"

Sesshomaru just shrugged before he finally answered it. "Hello?"

"_Sesshomaru! Finally!" A woman screamed into the phone. _

Rin heard the woman on the other end screaming Sesshomaru's name and instantly wondered if she was his girlfriend. He'd never once said he was single.

Sesshomaru walked farther into the kitchen before he growled. "What do you want Kagura?"

"_Sesshomaru! Naraku just went to sleep-"_

"Why does that concern me?"

"_Some man named Toni came to the office late last night and paid Naraku to take care of a problem for him…"_

Sesshomaru's jaw tightened and in the back of his mind he already knew the reason for the call. "What did the man want?"

_Kagura was thrown off by the intensity in Sesshomaru's voice. Not once had she ever seen him show emotion. "Well he wanted Naraku to kill his daughter and he gave Naraku something with her scent and…"_

He growled again. "Spit it out."

_She gulped. "And… and after he got the scent he… he got me to search your address…" _

Sesshomaru's whole body tensed. "Who is he trying to kill?"

_Kagura noticed the urgency in his tone and answered quickly. "Her name is Rin."_

That was all Sesshomaru needed to hear, and he hung up the phone while Kagura tried to tell him more about it, but he wasn't interested.

OOOOOO

**Sorry that it's short. It really was just a filler that I wrote in 30 minutes… Sorry I'm sick today so I can barely remember what I put and if it makes sense, but I like it. I just wanted to make sure I posted something for this story before I leave next week. I really want to type up at least the one shot I have been legitimately dreaming about for the past two weeks, called The Ranks, and the story I'm starting with Sailor-Ruby-13 before I leave. But I'm not sure if I will be able to. I'm going to be very busy until I come back so like I said in the last chapter, happy holidays :) p.s. Wish me a Happy birthday! I turn 15 this weekend :P stupid December birthdays :P I turn 15 and exactly one month later my friend turns 16… oh well! **


	8. Urgency

**Hey! It's my birthday today so I figured that in between packing and cleaning I could write a short chapter :) here we go! **

**Last time: ****Sesshomaru's whole body tensed. "Who is he trying to kill?"  
**_**Kagura noticed the urgency in his tone and answered quickly. "Her name is Rin."**_

**Chapter 8: Urgency: **

After hanging up the phone, Sesshomaru hurried to the living room where he left Rin. He fought to remain calm, even though on the inside he was panicking, thinking that during that phone call someone had came to get Rin. When he saw her sitting on the couch, looking at the sunrise, he had to laugh at himself. There was no way anyone was coming into his house without his knowledge. She seemed calm enough, but he could tell something was bugging her. '_Did something happen while I was on the phone?' _Sesshomaru stood in the door way, coughing to get her attention. She halfway turned to him, before turning back to look out the window. Now he was really confused. "Rin? We have-"

"Was that your girlfriend?" It came out of Rin's mouth before she could stop it, and she automatically regretted it, hiding her blush with her hair.

Sesshomaru was speechless. She thought he would date Kagura? Funny… "Kagura? No. Rin. We need to leave."

She stood silently and walked up to him. "Why?" Rin was secretly worried that whatever 'Kagura' had said to him was the reason for their departure and she couldn't help the fear she felt, thinking that he didn't want her in his house anymore.

He was annoyed that she was questioning him. Hadn't he promised her he would protect her? Ok not really, but allowing her into his house was his way of, silently, saying that. "Rin. Listen to me. We need to go to Kagome's." He walked around her to a closet and pulled out 3 swords.

As much as she wanted to know about the swords, she was more interested in his words. It was like he was confirming her suspicions. He would just leave her with Kagome again. Hurt filled her body as she nodded and went to get her sweater. On her way back to Sesshomaru, fear filled her as she realized Kagome's house would be the first place her father would go. Rin couldn't help the silent panic attack she was having, feeling abandoned and terrified at the same time.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin shook and paled. Her scent changed drastically from Strawberries to a mixture of panic, fear, loneliness and sweat. He really didn't like the scent and was willing to do anything to get her normal smell back. Then it hit him. She thought he was going to leave her in the very place they were trying to keep her away from. "Rin. Your father won't be there, but if we stay here, Naraku will be here."

Rin's whole body froze. **Naraku **was looking for her. She was shook from her daze when Sesshomaru grabbed her shoulders and turned her, leading her out the door and to his car. Throughout the whole car ride, Rin sat silently with her whole body tense.

Sesshomaru was getting increasingly worried at Rin's silent state. In all of their conversations, even the sad ones about her past, she was always talking. And she **always** would smile at him at least once. She was never this quiet, and he didn't like it. As they waited at a red light, Sesshomaru reached over and put his hand over hers. Rin gasped, but allowed him to hold her hand, effectively ending the bruise she was giving herself on the palm of her hand. Rin sighed in defeat. "Sesshomaru? What happened to Onigumo?"

He kept his face emotionless as he remembered telling her about Onigumo. "He disappeared. My father thought he died shortly after the fire, but they never found his body." He answered only because he was glad she was talking again.

Rin nodded. It must have been really hard for him to tell her about his father. "How do you know Naraku is coming and not my dad?"

"That phone call I got this morning. Kagura told me that your father hired Naraku to…" He didn't want to finish, knowing it would make her even more panicked.

"To kill me." Rin finished for him; with a stare so emotionless it rivaled one of his.

Sesshomaru only nodded. Finally they pulled into Kagome's driveway. Rin felt really bad that they were about to knock on the door at 5:45am, but Sesshomaru quickly rang the doorbell before she could object.

Inuyasha grumpily threw the door open and glared at Sesshomaru. "Bastard. What are you doing here?"

"Idiot. We need to come in." Sesshomaru stated calmly, grabbing Rin's hand for comfort.

Inuyasha, seeming to not notice Rin's presence, raised his claws. "Bastard. Why would I do anything for you at 6am."

Sesshomaru glared at his half brother. How could he not notice Rin? Rin stepped in between the brothers, letting Sesshomaru's hand drop, and pulled one of Inuyasha's dog ears down, forcing him to look at her. "Where's Kagome?"

"Oh? Rin. Hey. Come in and I'll get her…" He mumbled, rubbing his sore ear.

Rin nodded as she and Sesshomaru waited in the doorway. Inuyasha ran up the stairs and moments later he and Kagome walked down. When Kagome saw Rin, she gasped and ran to her. "Rin! What are you doing here? You're supposed to stay at Sesshomaru's!" She turned and glared at Sesshomaru.

"I actually don't know what's going on…" Rin turned to look at Sesshomaru and everyone else followed.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Kagura called to tell me Rin's father hired Naraku to kill Rin. I'm taking Rin out of town." He stated simply.

"Where are you taking her?"

"The less people that know, the better." He narrowed his eyes, daring them to object.

Rin grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and turned him to face her. "Don't I get some say in this?"

"Rin… your coming." He narrowed his eyes at her, telling her to listen. Of course Rin wasn't going to let him look after her. Rin stood her ground and crossed her arms. Sesshomaru tried a different approach. "Please just listen to me. You already know what Naraku can do. Don't make this harder." Rin just nodded, letting her body relax and dropping her arms. "Go get some stuff. I don't know how long we will be gone." He pushed her towards her old room.

Rin nodded and came back in a minute with a small backpack of stuff. Sesshomaru turned to lead Rin back to his car, only to be stopped when Inuyasha grabbed his shoulder. "If she gets hurt-"

"I can protect her better than you, any day." Sesshomaru stated, shrugging out of Inuyasha's grasp and leading Rin to his car.

Kagome opened her door and screamed, "Be careful!" from behind them.

Rin turned back to Kagome and smiled. "I will!" When Rin turned around she came face-to-face with a tall demon with long black hair and tanned skin. She had a bad feeling about him, but if Sesshomaru wasn't saying anything it meant he knew him. Suddenly the demon smiled at her, revealing his fangs, and Rin gasped, putting the pieces together. He was a wolf demon. The memory of her attack flashed in her mind as her arm started to throb where the wolf broke it. The wolf demon held his arm out, in a hand shaking position, and Rin took a wobbly step back. "St-stay away from me!" She screamed, holding her arms out in front of herself for protection.

Sesshomaru, seeing her panic, raced to her side and glared at Koga. "You heard her."

Kagome came up beside Koga and smiled. "Rin, this is my boss, Koga."

Rin nodded and gulped. "S-sorry… I-I have a fear of w-wolfs…" She blushed.

"It's not a problem." Koga smirked and tried to take her hand.

Sesshomaru growled slightly. "Rin, we need to leave."

Rin nodded and walked back to his car, waving to everyone as they pulled out. "So where are we going?" She asked as they drove farther east, leaving the town.

"Past Kenora." he knew exactly where he wanted to take her, but he wasn't going to say yet.

She sighed at the vague answer he gave her. "How do you know we can trust Kagura? Doesn't she work for Naraku?"

"Yes she does. And we don't."

"That's great." She rolled her eyes.

Sesshomaru slammed on the breaks, causing Rin to almost hit her head on the dashboard. Luckily she had had just enough time to hold her arms up.

Sesshomaru growled slightly, gripping the steering wheel so tight that they both heard a crack.

"What the hell!" Rin screamed, lifting her head from her arms to glare at him.

Sesshomaru didn't look at her, but instead continued to glare at the road.

Gulping, Rin turned her head slowly to see what had Sesshomaru's attention. Her eyes widened in horror as she stared at the road in front of them. "What is that?"

XXXXXX

**Sorry I REALLY hate this chapter and I am positive I will redo it when I get back home, but I leave on Wednesday so see you guys later! I will rewrite everything on paper during my vacation but I won't be able to post anything until I come back. I'm REALLY sorry for this one… As for Kagura, I guess we will see her real motives for warning them in the next chapter. The next one will be a long battle scene so when I post next, you better have time to read because, hopefully, it will be intense! I already know EXACTLY what I want to happen in the next chapter :) oh and sorry I feel like I didn't keep Sesshomaru in character very well in this chapter, so yeah, this will probably just be rewritten. Thanks for all of the reviews :) I'm really happy with how many reviews and favorites this got. Honestly, this was just going to be a quick little story with 5 chapters. The first 3 would've stayed the same then the Naraku thing, then the fight scene and lastly my little flash into what happens after. Guess that didn't really happen… :P Thank you for actually reading the story and especially this last chapter… like that must have been terrible to read through… sorry… **

**~Summer ;) **


	9. The Trick

**OK so I'm back from vacation! Thank god! Honestly that was the worst "vacation" I've ever been on. I'd rather have been at my dad's house in B.C. until summer. And that's saying A LOT! Ask anyone I know. It ended with a huge fight with one of my best guy friends, and a lot of family drama. Anyways! Oh and if you could check out my new story **_**THE RANKS**_**, that would be great! In my opinion the first chapter is really boring and kinda drags on, but I promise it will get better! That story is how I'm going to use my military knowledge and vent about the military! Oh and I think after this chapter I will only have 3 more to write. :'( Unfortunately it's almost done…  
P.S. I've never written a fight scene so sorry if it sucks…**

**Taraah36****: where did Koga come from at 6am? Well he's Kagome's boss and he's highly active so he goes for an early morning run each morning and on his run he drops off his employees pay, so that's what he was doing. He must have been surprised to see a crowd because I'm sure no one's up that early on normal days. **

**Last time: ****Gulping, Rin turned her head slowly to see what had Sesshomaru's attention. Her eyes widened in horror as she stared at the road in front of them. "What is that?"**

**Chapter 9: The Trick:**

Rin couldn't look away from the form standing in front the car. She didn't know what it was, and it didn't look like Sesshomaru would answer her anytime soon. The sun was only starting to rise, meaning there wasn't much light, and they were currently outside of the town with forests surrounding them. It was very eerie and suddenly Rin felt very claustrophobic. It didn't make much sense to her, but if she had to guess, the thing in front of them was a baboon?

Sesshomaru started to growl. The scent of his old boss was revolting as it flooded his nose. What was the point of the baboon costume? He really didn't know, but it was creepy, not that he would ever admit that.

Rin turned to the growling demon and tried to get his attention. He was worrying her more than that thing outside of the car. "Sesshomaru, what is it?"

Sesshomaru kept his eyes on the baboon and answered in a low but dangerous voice. "Rin, get out of the car."

"What?" her eyes widened '_he wants me to go out there, with THAT?'_ She was starting to panic but had to remind herself to trust him. He hadn't done anything for her to not trust him. She slowly unbuckled her seat belt with shaking hands.

She wasn't moving fast enough, and Sesshomaru knew they were out of time. "RIN! NOW!" He didn't like yelling at her, but it got his point across and she threw the door open. Her body had only moved an inch to the right when a tentacle or something came through the wind shield and struck the seat right where her head had been. She screamed as she rolled from the car and onto the hard ground. Sesshomaru, thinking she had been hit, ran from the car and to her side. He crouched beside her and sat her up to see if she was alright. She was shaking, but she was fine. "Stay here." He ordered as he stood, unsheathing one of his swords in the process.

His face was blank, but on the inside he was furious. That bastard just tried to kill her. There was no way he was getting out of this battle alive. "NARAKU!"

Rin tensed. That _**thing**_ was Naraku? She couldn't believe it. That thing had tentacles. She stood slowly so she could see around the car and face "Naraku".

As if he was waiting until she could see him, which he probably was, as soon as she could see above the car he laughed. "Hahaha. Very good Sesshomaru. I knew you could tell it was me."

Rin gasped. It was for sure, Naraku. She would never forget that voice. It was smoother than when he had been speaking to her mother, but it still held all of the hatred.

Rin continued to stare at Naraku as he ripped his baboon cape off. It was the most sickening thing she had ever seen. He had different kinds of tentacles coming from every part of his body. But the worst was that red eye on his chest that watched her every movement.

"Hello Rin." Naraku said casually, with a smirk. Rin couldn't say anything, she was still in shock. She was facing her mother and brothers killer. "It seems that you have surpassed your mother in beauty." He laughed as her face drained of color. "For you." He smiled as he pulled something from his jacket. In his hands he held a bouquet of yellow and orange flowers.

She didn't know what kind they were, or what he was trying to do, but they were very bright and vibrant. She watched as Sesshomaru took a step to the right so he was directly between Rin and Naraku. Rin flinched and Sesshomaru tensed as Naraku threw the flowers towards Rin. They landed about a foot in front of her and she reluctantly tore her gaze from Naraku and to the flowers. "Marigolds…" She whispered, but everyone heard.

"Yes. Your father told me to give those to you, since you love flowers so much. And since you do, you must know the symbolism to giving someone a marigold." He smirked as fear crossed her face.

She remembered high school Spanish, when her teacher told them that marigolds represented death, and that was why Hispanic people placed that flower all over their house and the graves of their loved ones on _Dia De Los Muertos_. The flower in Spanish was translated to _Flor De Muertos. _"Flower of the dead…" She trailed off as the realization hit her.

Sesshomaru growled as Naraku sent another one of his tentacles towards Rin. Sesshomaru cut at the root like tentacle and it pulled back. Naraku was glaring at Sesshomaru and he couldn't help the cocky smirk that pulled at the corners of his lips.

This time, Naraku was frustrated, so he sent 6 different ones towards Sesshomaru. It would be easier for him to take Rin without Sesshomaru there. Sesshomaru was a little overwhelmed with the amount of things he was concentrating on. He was making sure Rin was alright, checking the surrounding area for anyone who might interfere, making sure Naraku didn't try anything new, and trying to avoid 6 different tentacles. Each was made of a different kind of material and for the first time ever, he wondered what exactly Naraku was.

He slashed at a dirt colored one that was aiming for his head. This one was a hard material that didn't even cut when Toukijin hit it. Instead Sesshomaru had to brace himself against the force that the thing pushed back. Out of options, he ducked and let his sword guide the tentacle above him. With the force Naraku had been using, Sesshomaru's defense actually caused the tentacle to fly above his head and manage to hit another tentacle, causing them to knot together. That took care of two of them, four more to go.

He turned just in time to block another attack, as he jumped to the side and hit the tentacle with his sword. To his surprise, Toukijin easily cut through it, and half of the thing lay motionless on the ground. Unfortunately, he had used a lot of force, expecting it not to break like the dirt colored one, and his sword was now stuck in the ground. He frowned and, in his attempt to retrieve his sword, was almost hit in the back of his head.

"BEHIND YOU!" Rin screamed from beside him, and he moved to his right, earning a deep cut on his left shoulder. If she hadn't said anything, that would've hit him in his head. Naraku defiantly wasn't trying to injure him, but to kill. Rin watched in horror as he abandoned his sword and started using his claws to defend himself. The only advantage to that was he was able to use them as a whip, allowing him to keep more distance between himself and the tentacles. Unfortunately they didn't do as much damage. _'Wait! He had 3 swords!' _She counted and sure enough he was missing one, there was one in the ground, and one in his left hand, but it didn't seem to be able to cut anything. The other one must be in the car.

She tried to walk, unnoticed, to the driver's side of the car. Luckily, it seemed like Sesshomaru was causing some damage because Naraku was completely focused on him. She looked in the car to see where it was, but couldn't see it. The car door was half closed, so she had to open it to get in it, which made a loud creak.

Sesshomaru heard her moving and looked back to see her digging through the car. "Rin! Go to Kagome's!" he didn't want to leave her, but he could tell that Naraku was the only other demon or human in the woods until the town, and he couldn't focus on just her. At least if she was with Kagome, she would be with Inuyasha.

"NO!" She screamed back. There was no way she was leaving him there to fight her battle.

Sesshomaru turned to glare at her in warning, and Naraku used the distraction as an upper hand. One of his tentacles flew past Sesshomaru and went straight for the car. Naraku lifted the right side of the car and tried to tip it over. Rin screamed, waiting for the car to drop on her. Sesshomaru jumped away from Naraku's other tentacles and jumped beside Rin, pulling her out of the way as the car slammed back down to the earth.

Rin starred, wide eyed, between Sesshomaru and the crushed car.

"What were you doing!" He demanded harshly.

"LOOKING FOR YOUR OTHER SWORD!" She screamed, mad that he was mad at her for trying to help him.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Stay behind me." He said softly.

She was surprised. She'd never heard him speak in such a soft voice. All she could do was nod and let him lead her. To her surprise, he led her away from Naraku and towards the forest on their left. She had a flash back to the day that she came here in the first place. It seemed like strange men were always chasing her into the woods… "Where are we going?" She whispered.

"I know where my sword landed…" He trailed off, trying to focus on his swords call.

They didn't need to walk far into the forest before he found what he was looking for. The sword glowed a green color when he held it in his hands. "Bakusaiga…" He mumbled.

His head snapped up when he sensed demonic energy coming straight for them. One of Naraku's hands morphed into a sharp point. As fast as he could, he sliced at the arm before it hit Rin and the severed arm fell in front of them. A smoke engulfed both the severed piece of flesh and the remainder of Naraku's arm.

Naraku panicked as he realized that the sword was destroying him. In an attempt to save himself, he cut his own arm off just below his shoulder. It was a terrible feeling, but the burning stopped. Naraku turned and ran from the woods so he could rethink his strategy.

Rin and Sesshomaru both relaxed when Naraku's aura disappeared from the area. "What now?" Rin whispered, afraid someone would hear them.

"Hold on."

"Huh?"

She gasped as he picked her up bridal style and started running. She didn't know where they were going, but it was in the opposite direction that Naraku went.

**WITH NARAKU:**

"Answer your god damned phone Toni…" Naraku sat on a rock, frustrated that Toni hadn't answered any of his phone calls.

"_What?"_ Toni's irritated voice came through the phone.

"About time." Naraku said coldly, not hiding any of his annoyance.

"_What do you want?"_

"Be at the bottom of Shikon hill in 10 minutes for your daughter." He hung up before Toni could answer. He already knew he would show up.

"Kagura. Be ready." With that he took off to where Sesshomaru and Rin were. Kagura already knew what she had to do.

**With Sesshomaru and Rin:**

Sesshomaru stopped and placed Rin on the ground. "Stay behind me." Naraku was coming closer and, in all honesty, he was worried. They were in the middle of the woods with no escape. It was a terrible battle ground. To many hiding places and things Naraku could use to his advantage. He stood still, while Rin trembled behind him, waiting for Naraku to show himself.

Naraku walked out right in front of Sesshomaru and smirked. "Sesshomaru. If I understand correctly your father died of his injuries after the fire?" He smirked again as Sesshomaru's body became ridged.

"How do you know that?" His voice sounded more strained than he had tried for.

"Did you know that Naraku is my middle name?" Sesshomaru continued to glare at him, but didn't say anything. "My real name is Onigumo." Naraku smiled as he watched Sesshomaru put the pieces together.

Sesshomaru remembered the conversation he'd had with Rin only hours before. _'__"My father owned a rival company to a man named Onigumo. Izaiyo brought Inuyasha to see our father when he was 2 and Onigumo had set a fire in the basement. My father got Inuyasha and Izaiyo out, but died of his injuries."' _Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red and he went to attack Naraku.

Naraku ran from Sesshomaru, and just as he'd planned, Sesshomaru chased after him.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe Naraku was running. That was it; he was going to end Naraku's life. No matter what. He continued to chase him, waiting for him to stop.

**With Rin:**

Rin was horrified. Sesshomaru just left her **alone** in the woods. The next time she saw him, she was going to hit him.

*crack*

She spun around to see what had made the noise, only to see nothing.

'_keep it together, Rin, there's nothing here… just your imagination…'_

***crack***

She gasped as there was a louder crack from behind her. Once again, there was nothing. Breathing was getting harder as she kept spinning, thinking she heard or saw something.

The wind seemed to pick up, and it came from everywhere. She shielded her eyes as dust flew in her eyes.

"Don't scream." A girl's voice rang in her ears. She knew she'd heard the voice somewhere but couldn't remember where. As she tried to place the voice, she felt her body being lifted from the ground.

Her eyes flew open, only to see the ground getting farther and farther away from her. She gasped, but couldn't seem to scream.

"Good." The voice came again and she quickly looked away from the ground and up to the voice.

In front of her was a beautiful woman, with blood red eyes. "W-Who are you?"

The woman seemed to hesitate before she looked away. Rin didn't expect an answer after that, but the woman's soft voice echoed in the wind. "Kagura."

"Kagura?" Rin's voice rose as she panicked. This woman worked for Naraku, plus they had trusted her. "How could you? Sesshomaru trusted you!" She was screaming by then, but it didn't matter.

"I'm sorry…" her voice was sincere. "I had to…" her voice began to speed up with panic. "He has my sister!" She spun to face Rin and grabbed her shoulders. "Please forgive me! I have to do this or he will kill my sister!"

Rin was shocked. She couldn't even say anything back. After awhile of watching her, Kagura turned her back to Rin. Kagura's shoulders sagged and her head bowed in defeat. "What is her name?" Rin asked quietly.

Kagura looked surprised that she'd said something. "Kanna. Her name is Kanna."

"I- I forgive you…" Rin didn't know why she'd said it, she was still terrified, but she found that she actually wasn't mad at Kagura, but Naraku.

"Thank you…" she turned and smiled at her.

Rin held in a scream as the thing they were on, which she now knew was a feather, dropped towards the ground. The closer they got to the ground, the more familiar it became. They landed beside the water at the bottom of Shikon hill. Kagura started to push Rin up the hill. It was a much longer walk up this time than when she had been with Sesshomaru.

When they reached the top of the hill, Rin stopped. Standing at the bottom of the hill was her father.

Her father noticed the shadows and smiled up at his daughter. "Hello princess."

Rin's stomach started turning. She just stood there, starring at him, and he starred back. The silence seemed to last forever before Toni cleared his throat. "So Naraku did his job right for once." He smiled at Rin again and she took a step back. "Last time I hired him, not only did he kill your mother, but he killed Keagan and robbed us. Oh well. He took care of Nick free of charge when Nick decided to track him down. Your brother would still be alive if you hadn't told him Naraku's name, I hope you know that."

Tears fell uncontrollably from her eyes. "No." She whispered as she took a step away from him. Toni started to walk up the hill and she took another step back. "NO!" Her voice was stronger as she turned and ran from him.

Kagura sighed as she chased after Rin. She grabbed her roughly by her forearm and dragged her back towards Toni. "_**NO!**_" She screamed, digging her heals into the ground and clawing at Kagura's hand.

"I'm sorry…" Kagura whispered again.

When Kagura finally stops dragging her, Rin opened her eyes and came face to face with her father.

**With Sesshomaru:**

Sesshomaru continued to chase after Naraku but he was getting frustrated. Naraku just kept running farther and farther away from where they originally were. Sesshomaru stopped running as the pieces clicked in his head. Naraku making Sesshomaru mad + Naraku running away + Sesshomaru leaving Rin + Naraku leading him away from Rin + Naraku's henchmen possibly being close by.

"Shit!" Sesshomaru cursed as he turned and ran back towards where he left Rin. Just like he thought, Rin was nowhere to be found. He tried to find her scent, but it disappeared. The only thing out of the ordinary was Kagura's scent. "Shit!" he cursed again as he realized Kagura had Rin and he couldn't find either of their scents.

"Kagura has already delivered her to Toni." Naraku's voice came from behind Sesshomaru.

**So that's that… the ending feels a little rushed… but I really didn't know what to do with it. I had it planned and I knew what I wanted in it, but it feels a little chucky and not smooth now… p.s. yes we can all be pissed at Sesshomaru for leaving Rin alone in the woods! Sniff... I only have to write 3 more chapters… :( **

**~Summer **


	10. Decisions

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the manga/anime Inuyasha. **

**Authors note: hey! Yeah that whole "I need to study for exams" thing isn't going so well… actually I have 14 more days, counting weekends, until my first exam. Well actually… my first two! Who books the two hardest exams for the SAME day! Yeah I have my Chemistry/Ecology/Physics exam in the morning then I have Pre-cal after lunch! And I'm gonna fail them both! Plus I just got asked out by my neighbor and don't know how to say no, again! So I'm stressed… But anyways this chapter is going to be REALLY short… sorry… I just don't know what to do past a certain part so sorry… and yes I know it's rushed. So I just realized that only like four days have been described in this story… wow… now the whole thing feels rushed… **

**Quote of the chapter!: Fairy tales don't teach children that Dragon's exist; they teach them that Dragon's can be killed… **

**Last time: With Rin: ****When Kagura finally stops dragging her, Rin opened her eyes and came face to face with her father.  
With Sesshomaru and Naraku: ~"Shit!" he cursed again as he realized Kagura had Rin and he couldn't find either of their scents. ~"Kagura has already delivered her to Toni." Naraku's voice came from behind Sesshomaru.**

Chapter 10: Decisions 

Rin:

Panic filled her whole body as her father reached towards her. She was only a few centimeters away from him, making her completely aware of him with every sense. His stench filled her nose, making her wonder in the back of her mind how Kagura was standing so close to him. It seemed like everything was moving in slow motion. Her heart stopped for a moment before it started up again triple the speed it should. He grabbed her right shoulder and tightened his grip. Kagura let go and eagerly turns to leave the pair. As soon as Kagura let go of Rin, Rin's instincts took control. Her leg automatically kicked out and hit him extremely hard in his crotch.

Toni fell to the ground the instant she made contact, letting his grip on her go.

Kagura stood in shock a few feet away, in complete shock at Rin's desire to get away from the man. She had never once seen someone kick a guy _there_ without holding _anything_ back.

Rin ran down the hill, on her way into the town. She turned down a dark back street. It was completely deserted, and looked somewhat like Kandahar. Most of the houses windows were boarded up and had no doors. Everything was dead, and one house even had a broken swing set in the back yard. She continued to run, not looking back. She still couldn't recognize any of the land marks, so she turned down a side street, then another and another. She froze when she exited the street and came out at the foot of the hill.

Toni glared at her before pointing at her and screaming, "GET HER!" to Kagura.

Kagura sighed before appearing beside Rin and grabbing her wrist.

Rin tried to pull her wrist from Kagura's grasp, but with no luck. Kagura started to drag her up the hill and Rin leaned forward, bringing her mouth to her hand, and biting Kagura's hand. Kagura shrieked, freeing Rin when she grabbed her own hand.

Kagura felt sorry for the girl, but needed her sister to be fine more than this girl she'd just met. She grabbed both of Rin's wrists and held them behind her back.

Fear spread across Rin's face while she struggled against Kagura. _"Please!"_ She tried begging one more time.

Pity shined in Kagura's eyes, but she just tightened her grip on the girl and pushed her roughly up the hill.

Rin tried to struggle once more, only to trip up the hill. Tears streamed from her eyes as she struggled against Kagura's attempt to pull her off of her knees to her feet. Kagura somehow maintained her hold on both of Rin's hands, which remained behind her back.

Rin fought with everything she had left and then some. She kicked Kagura in the shin while trying to worm her way out of Kagura's strong grasp. _"PLEASE!"_ She screamed through her tears. She was panicking more and more as she stayed in the same place. _"NO!" _She shrieked as Kagura picked her up off the ground to her feet. "**NO! NO! NO! STOP!** _PLEASE!_" Rin shook her head back and forth, as she was dragged further up the hill. _"Please..."_ she managed between sobs.

Kagura felt sorry for the young human. Her eyes were red and swollen, her hair was windblown and knotted, her nose was dripping with snot and she was covered in sweat, which the dirt from the ground stuck to. Her face was covered in dirt after struggling on the hill. It was stuck to her lips and the snot, most likely making it hard to breath. _"I'm sorry..." _Kagura whispered so low that there was no way Rin could hear it over her crying and pleading.

Toni was getting impatient, but he was enjoying the sight of Rin in discomfort, pain and terror.

Rin dug her heals into the ground, trying to delay the fast approach of her father. Kagura just continued to pull her, creating small craters where Rin's feet had been dragged from. Rin noticed that Kagura was only holding her hands with one of her own, and in a final attempt at freedom; she moved her wrist around, trying to scratch Kagura with her nails. The way that Kagura had her grasp made Rin's attempts useless, causing more tears to fall from Rin's eyes. This time, Rin had no idea what caused them. Whether it was fear, anger, defeat, or pain, it didn't matter. She knew it was over. There was nothing she could do now. It was over.

Kagura didn't want to be anywhere near Toni, or have to watch what he was going to do to Rin, so she threw Rin onto the ground at his feet.

She crashed to the ground, not being able to reach her arms around in time to protect her face. She turned her head to the side to look up at her father. Her body didn't let her lift her head to see his face, so she glared at his feet through watery eyes. Her face really hurt from the fall and subconsciously she painfully reached her arm up to her face. _'Perfect'_ she thought as she touched the blood that now flowed from her nose. She groaned as she tried to sit up, but her head pounded so loudly that she crashed back to the ground.

Breathing heavily, she waited for her vision to clear. Luckily nothing was spinning, but everything was black and it sounded like she was at the end of a tunnel.

Her father's heavy steps were still audible to her, and she tensed when the stopped beside her head.

"Rinny? Be a good girl and give your daddy a big hug." Even in her confused state, she could still hear the smirk through his words. Growing frustrated with the lack of response from his daughter, Toni grabbed her by her hair and brought her to her feet. "Get up. _**Now**_."

Rin screamed an ear shattering scream, as the pain cleared her vision and woke her up from her trance.

Toni flinched from her scream and quickly back handed her with his free hand to shut her up. It worked.

Rin's tears flowed harder as she had a flash back of the day her mother was murdered. _'__He picked her up harshly by the hair and her mother screamed out in pain, he brought her body to a height where she couldn't touch the ground with her hands, but couldn't be on her knees, making it more painful for her.'_ She was sure she looked very similar to her mother at that moment. Toni still held her up by her hair, and as much as she wanted to stand for herself, her knees gave out every time she put the pressure necessary to stand on them, and her body was simply too tired to continue fighting.

A small whimper escaped her lips as he back handed her other cheek, obviously displeased by her lack of response. He threw her to the ground, much like Kagura had, before kicking her in the gut.

Rin screamed in pain, earning a smirk of satisfaction from her father, before she rolled onto her stomach, coughing violently. After a few body shaking coughs, she threw up her empty stomach contents, since she hadn't eaten anything in the past two days, before blood started appearing in the vomit.

Kagura stayed by the edge of the hill, cringing as the scent of Rin's puke hit her.

Toni stalked towards Rin again, this time earning a scream of terror and another plea. "_PLEASE! No…." _Her voice faded.

Toni's smile widened a pone hearing his daughter begging for her life. He grabbed her knotted hair once more and pulled her to her feet again.

"_**NO!**__**" **_Rin shrieked louder than she had any other time. Her father's smirk made her feel sick all over again as her eyes widened in horror when she realized he'd pulled her up with his left hand this time, meaning he could hit her with his right hand now. The hand he wore _the ring_ on. Her eye lids started to droop, as a thought came to mind. She'd felt all of this before. Why was she begging him this time? No other times had she ever given him that satisfaction. She looked over his shoulder at the water that the sun was STILL just rising above. How long had she been there? Obviously not very long. As she thought over the events that had just occurred, she realized that it had only really been an hour tops since her and Sesshomaru had left Kagome's house. Speaking of Sesshomaru, where was he?

When her father realized that she was done struggling, that she'd given up, he became furious. She was just trying to take away his fun.

Toni lifted his hand to hit her again, allowing his ring to shine off the rising suns dim rays and into her eyes. Seeing, once again, no fear, his anger rose.

In the back of Rin's mind, she idly wondered why no one had heard her screams, but she knew it was still early and that the hill wasn't close to much besides the woods, that creepy back alley, and a few blocks from the rich part of town. Her unreasonable side tried calling her stupid for not knocking on one of the houses in that back alley, but her sensible side screamed back that she didn't want to be shot, since it looked like a gang neighborhood.

The look in Toni's eyes told Rin he was going to kill her very soon, and she faced that fact with a surprising amount of calmness. '_Goodbye Sesshomaru. I'm sorry. Don't worry mom… I know your waiting for me…'_

He hit her, using all of his strength, his ring effectively cutting her cheek. Her head tried to turn away from the slap, but with the grip he had on her hair, she could only hang there, limp, and take it full force.

The only noise she made was a loud gasp before she felt very dizzy. Things sounded like she was back in the tunnel again, but she heard a loud growl echoing through that tunnel. She made herself open her heavy eyes to see what was happening and almost laughed.

Sesshomaru:

Sesshomaru turned to glare at Naraku. He'd been set up and it made him furious. Even worst was that he'd fallen for it and now Rin was with that monster that dared call himself a man. He crouched in an attack stance, completely prepared to murder Naraku.

Naraku smirked, pushing Sesshomaru over the edge. He charged at him and at the last minute faked going left before turning right and hitting Naraku right in the face, scratching him with his claws and delivering a strong dose of poison into the cut.

Naraku groaned as he held the wound.

Sesshomaru was about to charge at Naraku again, when a faint shrill noise echoed quietly through the forest. It kind of hurt his ears, but he soon realized it was a scream and tried to find which way it came from. He took off west, towards the town, his hopes rising.

Naraku cut him off, and Sesshomaru growled menacingly as his eyes turned red. He didn't need this right now. Rin could be beaten and bloody, or being dragged into a car with that maniac. His demonic powers rose at the thought of Rin being in pain because he'd been so easily tricked.

The force of Sesshomaru's demonic aura was enough to push Naraku backwards slowly until it burst and Naraku was thrown into a tree.

Sesshomaru sped away from Naraku and towards the town again.

An ear splitting scream could be heard from directly ahead of him, and as much as it made him furious, he'd had to stop and cover his sensitive ears from the noise. He charged closer to Shikon Hill, now realizing where exactly the scream came from. He arrived at the bottom of the hill and froze.

'_Is that Rin?'_ he couldn't believe it. She was bruised and cut from head to toe. Dry tear stains streaked her cheeks and dirt stuck to her face and front of her shirt. She was breathing heavily, inhaling dirt and blood that streamed continuously from her nose and cheek. He could tell she was awake, but her eyes were closed as one tear fell from her eye. He growled as Toni pulled her closer to him by her hair and wound up for another swing at her.

He heard Kagura gasp loudly from the other side of the hill, but ignored her.

Rin's eyes fluttered open before she saw him. A sick, twisted version of her beautiful smile spread tugged at her cracked lips. A terrible comparison of her graceful smile he'd come to love. He felt sick just looking at her. And it was entirely his fault.

Toni turned to see what his daughter was smiling at, and Sesshomaru growled louder. His eyes flashed red and he saw fear pass through Toni's eyes.

"Kill him..." Rin mumbled to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru heard it loud and clear before he stopped growling and smiled at Rin's father.

/

**OK so what do you think? It was a little rushed, and I haven't looked over it a second time, but I'm happy that Sesshomaru FINALLY showed up. Damn that Kagura! She was right there and didn't DO anything! Grr! Thank you to everyone that responded to this so far, and favourite or put it on their alerts list :) it means a lot to me. Also thanks to everyone that has read this but didn't review, it's always nice to get a review, but I'm glad you're still just reading this :P oh and I'm amazed that this has 47 reviews already! That's more than I thought. Like I said before, it was only going to be 5 chapters and I was expecting maybe like 10 reviews if I was lucky, but this is really great! You know what else would be great? I won't ask for much, besides me passing all my exams, but getting to 50 reviews would be AMAZING! Thanks :) **

**~Summer 3 **


	11. The Wind

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! **

**So yeah it's been awhile but hey! I finished both of my exams last week so pass or fail, it's over. Until but I'm unbelievably happy with the 58 reviews :) So I think since there are that many reviews I owe you guy's another chapter! Yay! And thanks to everyone who wished me luck on my exams :) I studied extra hard for you guys :) So next chapter will probably be the last one… :'( *Sigh* oh hey check out my other story The Perfect Storm. If you already have, check out the Alternate ending :) **

**Last time****:**** "Kill him..." Rin mumbled to**** Sesshomaru.  
Sesshomaru heard it loud and clear before he stopped growling and smiled at Rin's father.**

Chapter 11: The Wind: 

Rin sat awkwardly on the cold, hard, lumpy ground, staring at her father's bloody body. His eyes were open wide in shock, and even after he was dead, it seemed to her as if he was glaring at her. He had a large bruise on the side of his face that matched the many bruises he'd given her, but the thing she couldn't keep her eyes from was his neck…

{2 minutes before}

Breathing was getting harder. The world had long since faded. The only thing she could actually feel at that point was her lunges.

The first time she'd heard the strange noise, she thought she'd imagined it. After all it was the only thing she could actually hear.

But then it happened again. **The noise**.

It was low and surprisingly loud. It was inhuman.

_Sesshomaru_.

When Rin opened her eyes, Sesshomaru was standing there, glaring at her father, but watching her, concern shining in his eyes, at the same time. She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face at that point.

"Kill him…" She whispered.

Sesshomaru smiled and Toni did all he could not to gulp.

Before Rin could even blink, Sesshomaru stood in front of Toni. His smile gone.

Toni took a shaky step back before harshly throwing Rin to the ground.

Rin thought she was far past feeling pain, but apparently not. She let out a muffled screamed, only stopping herself when she bit her lip, drawing blood.

Forcing her eyes open, Rin saw Sesshomaru standing in front of her, holding Toni above the ground, by his neck.

Rin could tell Sesshomaru was trying to make her father suffer, but she was worried. Toni had escaped his fate to many times in the past, and it felt like Sesshomaru was just prolonging his escape.

"Do it." Rin said in a surprisingly clear voice.

Sesshomaru looked away from Toni's struggling body before nodding. It was a quick death.

Sesshomaru tightened his grip on Toni's neck, allowing his poison claws to cut into his neck. It was a combination of the poison, blood loss and being strangled that ended his life.

Rin sighed in relief when Sesshomaru threw Toni's lifeless body to the ground.

After Toni's body hit the ground, Rin couldn't look away. Rin had seen dead body's before, but this time it was different. She'd _wanted_ him to die. She was _happy_ to see his lifeless body in front of her. _Happy_ he was dead.

It made her feel guilty. What kind of person is **happy** that their father is dead?

"Rin…" Sesshomaru whispered from behind her as he touched her shoulder.

She turned slowly to look at him. Rin was surprised to see that Sesshomaru was kneeling beside her and could no longer contain her emotions.

"THANK YOU!" she screamed as she threw herself into his arms.

Hesitantly, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around the fragile girl. "Mhmm." He nodded before, without his own knowledge, he bowed his head lower to kiss her forehead.

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru and, after a few moments of a comfortable silence, a big smile spread across her face.

When Sesshomaru saw Rin smile, he couldn't help but laugh. He pulled her close to his body and held her there, running his hand through her hair. They were both completely comfortable, but at the same time, oblivious.

"Oh how touching." Naraku's disgusting voice rang from behind Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru wasted no time standing to put himself between Rin and Naraku, crouching in a fighting stance. The only noise on the hill was the threatening growl that escaped Sesshomaru's lips.

Naraku started to laugh when he saw a lump behind Rin from the corner of his eye. "What!" He demanded, not hiding his disbelief. In an instant, he was furious. "YOU KILLED HIM!" In all honesty, Naraku didn't care that Toni was dead, he cared that his best paying customer was dead.

Sesshomaru smirked. "It was long overdue."

Naraku growled. "He never paid me."

Rin was shocked. This man was completely twisted. She was so scared of him before, but suddenly with Sesshomaru standing between them, she felt brave. "Well you didn't do a very good job at killing me."

Naraku was beyond pissed at Rin. That girl had caused him so much trouble. Why hadn't he killed her a few months ago when he had the chance? Blinded by anger, Naraku ran at Rin.

Sesshomaru was prepared for Naraku's move, and caught him by his neck.

Rin had a déjà vu of Sesshomaru holding her father. Once again, Rin never thought she would be happy to see someone die, but she was once again anxious for Sesshomaru to end someone's life. In the back of her mind she registered the fact that she probably needed help.

Sesshomaru tightened his grip on Naraku's neck, causing Naraku to chock out an airless laugh. "Kagura." Was all he said.

Sesshomaru mentally cursed. He'd forgotten all about her. He turned quickly to look behind him, and found Kagura standing right behind Rin. '_damnit'_.

Even though Kagura had gone to Rin, like Naraku had asked, this was getting ridiculous. "Naraku. It's _over_." Yes, she wanted her sister back, and she knew if Naraku died then as soon as it reached that asshole, Byakuya, Kanna would die. At the same time, it looked like if she listened to Naraku, Sesshomaru would just kill them both. She knew that as soon as her sister died, she would follow soon after. No, she wasn't suicidal, but at least this way, Naraku would be out of everyone else's lives and she could try to find Kanna before Byakuya killed her. Her mind was made up.

Naraku's eyes bulged out of his sockets. "Excuse me?"

"I'm done. This has gone far enough." She took a step away from Rin and turned to leave,

"I'm giving you one more chance. Kill the girl, or I kill your sister."

Kagura stopped but didn't turn around. "Either way, the outcome is the same isn't it?"

"Kagura." His voice was low and menacing. It, however, did not stop Kagura like he'd hoped. Instead she walked farther away. "If that's how it is, then I don't regret my actions." He watched as Kagura's steps slowed, but didn't stop. "Your sister is dead. She has been for 3 months."

Kagura stopped completely. She'd never expected her sister to be alive when she found her, but she'd gone 3 months believing she could save her. Her knees gave out as her body came in contact with the ground. She didn't know up from down at this point. The world had collapsed around her. '_Is this how Rin felt when he told her those horrible things?' _Somehow she knew it was, but her mind didn't allow her to concentrate on that. Kanna. Her younger sister had never shown emotions, but she had been the only person to see her beautiful smile. And now she was gone. Kagura only saw her sister once after Naraku got a hold of her. In that visit she'd promised to get her away from him. '_Did she die thinking I abandoned her?_' that was it. Her breaking point. She didn't care anymore.

Naraku smirked. She collapsed within his reach. His left arm quickly transformed into a tentacle and with speed that enabled Rin to see the motion, her sent it through Kagura's heart. He felt her final heart beats and felt some of his anger leave him.

Rin watched in shock as Naraku pulled his arm, or whatever it was, out of Kagura's body. She wanted Naraku to die, not Kagura. That was another innocent person who had died. And this time it was because of her. Her eyes started to water, but she didn't allow herself to cry.

Sesshomaru still had his gaze on Kagura. He was slightly touched by her act of bravery. At first he'd been slightly scared, though he wouldn't admit that to anyone, because it was getting harder to protect Rin, but what Kagura had done relieved him. He'd always found her annoying, but that didn't mean he wanted her to die just because he hadn't finished Naraku off sooner.

Naraku tried to take advantage of Sesshomaru's distracted state. He tried to move fast to get out of Sesshomaru's grasp, but the moment he moved, the hands around Naraku's neck tightened. Just as quickly, Naraku sent the same tentacle that had just been pulled from Kagura's body, towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru, sensing the attack, moved out of the way, but couldn't move far enough away in order to keep his hold on Naraku. The attack made contact and made a large cut through Sesshomaru's arm. The same one that he was holding Naraku with. The pressure caused his grip to falter a bit before it tightened twice as much. He would never admit it, but it was taking more effort than it should just to hold onto that bastard, and that cut was causing a lot of blood loss. It wasn't enough to take down a demon as powerful as he was, but he could hear Rin screaming behind him, and that was very troubling for him. He decided to end it then. His grip tightened more than it had on Toni and he heard Naraku desperately trying to get air into his lungs.

Naraku was reaching desperation as he clawed at Sesshomaru's hand, but his mind was beginning to get fuzzy and his attempts held less effort than before.

Sesshomaru watched as Naraku's eyes bulged when he tightened his grasp even more, breaking his neck. Finally he heard no more heart beat and felt no more pulse. Just to be safe, he kept a strong grip on Naraku's limp body.

Deciding it was enough, he dropped Naraku's body to the ground. Actually, he threw it, and much harder than Toni had thrown Rin. As he looked at the broken bodies around him, a quote flashed through his mind. '_Fairy tales don't teach children that Dragon's exist; they teach them that Dragon's can be killed…_'

Call it over kill, but his hand moved to his hip where he kept his swords and unsheathed Bakusaiga. The moment it came in contact with Naraku's flesh, it began to burn the corpse. Sesshomaru then did the same to Toni. He stood over Kagura for a moment before turning back to Rin. He dropped his sword and slowly walked towards her.

Weather she knew it or not, she was shaking. "Rin…" he dropped to his knees in front of her before pulling her back into him arms. "It's over." He said sternly, while running his fingers through her hair.

Rin's whole body relaxed after hearing that. She held onto him, unknowingly crying on his shoulder. It was a mixture of happiness and sadness that caused her tears, but Sesshomaru didn't comment. Instead he held her tighter.

He looked over at Toni and Naraku's ashes and nodded one more time. "It's over."

Sesshomaru kept Rin in his arms for the rest of the sun rise before deciding to leave before the cops arrived. He kicked Toni and Naraku's ashes when he walked by, scattering them into the wind and banishing any evidence of what happened that night. Well almost all the evidence.

Slowly they approached where his sword lay. Right beside Kagura's body.

He reached down and sheathed his sword as him and Rin just stared.

"I'm sorry…" Rin muttered, cradling her probably re-broken arm.

They continued to stare but both noticed something was happening that shouldn't and turned to look at each other. It was weird but it seemed that Kagura's body was turning to dust.

They continued to watch as soon all that remained of her was a pile of dust.

A strong gust of wind blew over the hill, taking the pile of dust with it and across the lake.

Sesshomaru looked back at Rin and saw that she was waiting for an explanation. "She was a wind demon."

Rin nodded. "How ironic… she was the wind, but could never be free…" Sesshomaru nodded but didn't say anything. Rin looked away from his gaze and stared out at the lake. "But she's free now."

"We all are…" Sesshomaru mumbled so low under his breath that Rin didn't hear.

/

**FINALLY! Ok. Sorry that was a sappy ending to this chapter, but hey! At least it wasn't another cliffy! :) Anyways, there will be another chapter after this, but only one more :( Please review :) not hard. And by the way, I am VERY happy with the reviews for the last chapter. I only asked for 50! 58 is AMAZING! THANK YOU SO MUCH! And thanks to everyone that favourited this story and put it under their alerts :) it means a lot to me :) unfortunately there is no explanation for why Toni hated Rin so much… Or is there? Maybe I'll work it into the next chapter…? So I guess I owe you an explanation for why I haven't updated in FOREVER! Well firstly, exams. Secondly, every time I sat down and started to type, someone would call me and ask me to hang out and I was like "yeah sure!" after only writing like a sentence. And thirdly, well I might like a boy :) but I'm not sure how he feels about me. Like I know were friends, but I also think he might not be over his September crush on one of my best friends… *sigh* so yeah he's been on my mind a lot. Oh and I was waiting to see if my aunt needed chemo… that was a hard week… and believe it or not, the boy I might like was the only one to stop me from crying and make me laugh :) it was the best thing ever :) the best friend I think he might like on the other hand actually said something really rude and caused me to break down balling in physics and I had to leave… I don't think she's right for him… but whatever makes him happy I guess… Actually… It's his birthday today :) maybe this happy ending and the little sappy scene between Rin and Sesshomaru (when he kissed her forhead) is dedicated to him :) **


	12. Buried Final

**Yes it has been FOREVER! And yes, you can throw things at me. But I'm updating now :) hopefully it makes up for it… oh and this is the last chapter… I want LOTS of feedback on the whole story! Please and thank you :)**

Chapter 12: Buried:

_It was dark wherever she was. It was weird because it didn't actually _feel_ like she was _anywhere_. She couldn't even tell if she was on the ground or not, but all of her pain was gone. She could think about her father and even that wouldn't leave her breathless. It was _peaceful_. That was something she hadn't experienced in a long time. _

_With that thought, the whole scene changed before her eyes. She was no longer in a comfortable darkness, instead she was somewhere in her distant past. _

_Her heart was beating hard against her chest and she tried to quiet her breathing. She was younger. Somewhere near 6 or 7 and she felt vulnerable and terrified as she hid under her bed. _

_Her father's footsteps were heavy and becoming louder. She tried to press herself closer to the wall and farther from the edge of her bed. _

_Then, everything just… stopped…_

_No footsteps. No noise what so ever. _

_Something suddenly grabbed her foot. _

_The grip was so tight she could already tell no blood was reaching her foot anymore. And it _hurt_._

_She couldn't help the terrified scream that escaped her lips as she was dragged from under the bed._

_There was nothing for her to grab onto so she desperately clawed at the ground, trying to slow her attacker's progress. _

_The sunlight nearly blinded her as she was pulled from under the bed and flipped onto her back. _

_She could only see the silhouette of the man due to the sun, but she could see his fist as he pulled it back._

_His right hand made contact with her left cheek. She could already feel the bruise forming. _

"_What do you think you were doing?" Her father's voice growled at her. _

"_I-I don't know! I'm sorry!" The young girl sobbed. She'd known she wasn't allowed in the basement, especially when her father had clients over, but when she heard the scream, her instincts told her to help. When she'd opened the door, her father had been in front of a bruised and bloody woman. He was about to back hand the shaking woman when a man in all black walked up behind him and caught his arm. _

"Let me take over."_ He'd demanded. _

_Her father nodded before turning to watch with a content smirk pulling at his lips. That was when he saw her and she ran into her room to hide. _

_As the fist came into contact with her face again, she saw the man in all black walk in to watch her father beat her. _

_Something was pulling at the back of her mind, through the fog of pain. Then the man smiled. She gasped as recognition hit her harder than the blows her father still delivered. _

Naraku.

_Everything changed again._

_She was once again in the darkness, but this time it was neither calm nor comfortable. It was painful. Her throat hurt and this time she could tell she wasn't on the ground. _

_She tried to claw at the thing around her neck, only to find that her hands couldn't move. Panicking, she tried to fight against the chains keeping her from the ground. _

_Panting, she tried everything she could to get free, but nothing worked. _

_An amused laugh filled the room as Naraku walked out from the shadows. "I promised I get you." He smiled. _

Rin sat up with a jump. Her panic continued when she realized she couldn't move. She was still trapped.

"Rin." Sesshomaru's comforting voice flooded her ears.

She looked to her left and saw Sesshomaru was looking at her with worry written across his face. She also noticed the flat country behind him. "Wh-where are we?" She mumbled, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. It had all be a dream. She visibly relaxed as she remembered Sesshomaru carrying her back to his house when she'd collapsed from exhaustion. "More importantly, why are we driving?" She noticed for the first time that it had been the seatbelt that had restrained her when she'd awoken.

"Your stuff is in the back. We aren't going back to Keewatin." He said simply, turning back to the road in front of him and starting the car again.

Wait. They weren't in his car… they were in a jeep. "Where did you get this… jeep?" She looked around her, in a slight panic as his words sunk in. "Wait! What do you mean 'not going back'?"

"Rin don't you know where we are?" He asked like it should be obvious.

"No? Can you please just answer one of my questions?"

"Fine. We're going somewhere else; Kagome and Inuyasha are meeting us in Selkirk."

"But- what about- where are we going to live?"

"Relax Rin. Just trust me."

She refused to answer him and instead asked a question of her own. "Why should I know where we are?"

"We're in Manitoba." He knew it was all she needed to know.

Silently absorbing what he told her, she looked out the window at the landscape that seemed much flatter than she remember. Then again she had lived in slightly hilly parts of Manitoba. Still, she found it beautiful.

The green sign indicating how long until each town flew by but she only caught a glimpse of the first one listed.

**Winnipeg 5km.**

Ok so they were getting close to Selkirk. It was weird but she wasn't panicking anymore.

Well until they drove _past_ the Selkirk exit sign.

"Where are we going?"

"Rin, weren't you going to trust me on this?"

Rin mumbled something incoherent as she pouted looking out the window.

More signs past but she paid no attention to them.

The jeep finally came to a stop and Sesshomaru got out, but she didn't move. Sesshomaru opened her door and she slowly climbed out, keeping her eyes locked on the ground refusing to look at him.

"Rin look up." He commanded, becoming slightly frustrated with her behavior.

She did as he asked, sensing his irritation.

**TAYLOR BRIDGE**

**ASSINIBOINE RIVER**

The town little signs screamed at her.

It was the bridge her brother's car had been driven off of.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she approached the broken railing and looked down at the river. "I'm sorry…" She muttered to both Sesshomaru and Nick.

Sesshomaru remained quiet as she looked at the debris still in place from the "accident".

He stayed silent and kept his plans for the rest of the day to himself. After Rin was ready to leave there, he would take her to the cemetery where her brother's body rested then the one containing her mother and younger brother. At the end of the day he would take them to a hotel in Selkirk where they could plan for the future the next day.

Memories filled each of Rin's senses. Most of them happy and she smiled despite herself, knowing that her brother could rest now that Naraku and their father were dead.

She'd known since she was a little girl about why her father hated her. It had been because he'd wanted a boy. Then he'd tried to give her up for adoption multiple times. He'd even tried an arranged marriage at 11… there was obviously something wrong with her father. Such insignificant reasons.

But the real hate came at 14 when she'd caught him with another woman and told her mother.

Sesshomaru might have questions later, but for now those memories could be buried. She turned to tell him she was ready to go, only to find him right behind her.

He knew she only wanted to leave because she thought he would get bored, so he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and turned her back towards the water.

She leaned her head against his shoulder and watched the water rush by. It was the calmest she'd been in years and all she wanted to do was make it last. She was content to stay there all day with Sesshomaru. Maybe she would. She could do what she wanted now. She was free. And she was with Sesshomaru. She was _happy_. And that was how she intended to keep it.

/././././

So there it is. The end. *SIGH*! Oh well… Sorry I wasn't posting but well I have a slight Robin Hood obsession :P anyways there it was. Oh and I found out I don't like that guy… oh well.. :P well please review :) it'll make me happy :) thanks to everyone who read this all the way through and favourited it/added it to their alerts. Those reviews really kept this going too. So yeah. I guess I'll see you guys later! I'm going to work on Wishing for the easy road after this. I figure I owe you guys finished stories before I get too caught up in Robin Hood and Alice eh? :P Thanks again! See ya!


End file.
